Prince Falena and the Death Rune
by Kaisakka
Summary: The Death Rune capable of showing its host the grim death that awaits him. It is a rune that enables King Ferid to overcome Falena and become the Commander of the Queen's Knight. The time has come to pass this gift...or a curse. [Complete]
1. Prince and the Mission

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Piece 01: ****Prince and the Mission**

A blinding light welcomed my unstable consciousness. There was a voice in the background and shadows of faces. It was getting hard for me to discern the words or it may be so that the words fail to reach my now partly conscious mind. My heart traveled back to the past, I would not have believed it should I not remember it to occur before. I felt a smile drawn on my face and a splash of water on my skin.

Breeze of cold sea-wind shaped my long-silver hair with every movement made, I've been training myself rigorously just for a chance to strike him even once, even in this ship, with hope to achieve my goal before we reach Sol-Falena.

"You're really into it, aren't you Prince?" I heard him say. I told him to be quiet but I guess he doesn't have the intention to listen. Maybe he was trying to confuse me again.

"I said no talking Georg." I repeated. And with that, I found myself sitting on my butt for the third time today.

"Ha! I told you to concentrate, didn't I?" he mocked me. I was focusing on his sword that I missed his foot sliding down to trip me. Hard to admit it, but I never once landed a good hit on him.

"That's so great, Prince."

I heard a voice behind me and found my bodyguard Lyon standing clapping her hands with devotion and wearing a smile that I hardly deserve especially after losing that bad. Radiant and fluid like the ocean of Falena, her blue garb made her smile appealing. There was a rumor around the castle that she was as popular as the Queen's Knights. Well, I believe the people would agree that her beauty was of noble class. Same as always, she tried to comfort me again saying that my movement has gone far better and that our skills may no be that far apart.

There was no way to buy that, I am the Prince so I should be at least at par or even stronger. Pride was never my thing but honor, a different story. Behind Lyon, another shadow of a lady appeared. She was late but it's nothing new anyway. Many nobles got their eyes on her but I guess she's out of their league. I myself would have made a hit on her should I have not known of her ridiculously ever-changing mood, tantrums and the fact that she's my aunt. Such behavior of the Queen's sister was something far away from the image she portrayed when in front of the commoners.

"Well, at least you made Georg use his dominant foot. The fact that he just can't continue to parry your tri-nunchaku means you've improved quite well that he even have to confuse you with words."

Somehow, I felt good after hearing that from my aunt. She really knows how to pamper me, it must have been the reason the rumor saying that I am her favorite nephew started to spread. At least Georg acknowledged the mind games, he just played on me. And even told me that I can pass as a Queen's Knights anytime, but my capability to defeat Lyon even if I get serious enough was close to zero, and just when the praises was about to fill my cup, he struck me down again.

"…aside from your unstable concentration, you need to control your aggressiveness Prince. Each expression you made can easily be read by your enemies… lastly don't yell when attacking, it's like giving your opponent the signal of when to defend."

I was crushed to a pulp, Lyon was all happy and laughing though so I really don't mind. More words would have escaped my lips if not of the sun that's almost blinding. Not far in the horizon was Sol-Falena. We're home.

On our way to the palace, Lyon and Georg stayed a few steps behind. Lyon was giving Georg a lecture about his way of addressing the royal family. Aunt Sialeeds gave a comment about this issue as well but the proud knight simply said, "…don't worry. I can handle myself."

I doubt he'd listen. The port was half-empty as usual. I heard Georg's unsatisfied remarks because of it. Aunt Sialeeds could never have been right; a prince in Queendom was valued only greater than a peasant. Soon as we entered the palace, an arm caught me by surprise and had me by the neck. If this was a fight, I'd probably be dead; this habit of mine to relax when within the walls of the palace was one of the things Georg was pestering me about for months.

"How are you, my boy?" King Ferid made his introduction and I was forced to submit.

"…Ah, it hurts…father." I told him yet he continued until Aunt Sialeeds took a noticed that I'm about to be crushed. My face has turned pale and I was definitely close to passing out. I was really close to further embarrassment, thanks to Father's ridiculous strength.

"This is nothing, my boy…a-haha-ha.."

Georg stand proud and placed his feet together before calling the attention of the King and announced, "Your Majesty, your loyal subject Georg Prime of the Queen's Knights reporting for duty Sire."

"What in the world happened to you, Georg?" The King inquired.

It was almost a common knowledge in Sol-Falena that Ferid and Georg were best of friend as they came from the same country. When the King took Georg under his wing and made him the Queen's Knights, it was the subject of many nobles at the time, even now I guess. Nothing surprised me when Georg answered without the courtesy His Majesty deserve.

"Hah! You were never the one to listen to other's opinion so why start now…on second thought, a little display of modesty may well be observed as we have a lot of nobles who came in and doesn't have the slightest idea about you."

Not longer, the King apologized to us and that we cannot retire yet to rest as the Queen has been waiting for our arrival. We followed his orders to the letter and entered the audience chamber. Inside, the Queen was standing, waiting in front of her throne.

"Your Majesty, your most loyal subject has returned." Each word I delivered with respect and utmost devotion. The Queen reacted the way I visualized and added, "My, why the formality, you can call me mother, you know…but still it makes me proud to hear you so gallantly. Now tell me, what did you see in Lordlake?"

Silence filled the audience chamber of the Queen; it wasn't easy to describe what we saw in words. The Queen repeated and asked us again, this time Aunt Sialeeds responded. The people of Lordlake have suffered greatly that the bountiful and once glorious lake was no more than just a barren waste land. Trees have withered and wild animals roam the land killing the townsmen for food. All this we shared to the Queen and than begged that may she bestow mercy and let Lordlake be restored back but the Queen refused to listen.

Instead, the power of the Sun rune took over her and she started cursing the people of Lordlake and even proclaiming that they deserved greater punishment for the treason that they have committed. The rune on her forehead prompted me to take a step back as I felt the surging heat emanating from the Queen.

Never have I felt such fear before and from my mother of all people in Falena. The scorching heat from the Sun rune made me realize the capability of the runes to drive people to madness. I cannot help but think that my mother did change from her amorous self from two years ago into a domineering queen now. _I never thought that such runes do exist and to possess an incredible power enough to drive a soul mad._

"Mother…!" my voice toppled by the queen. In that instant, my thoughts were that of a dead prince if not of the shadow that leapt in front of us.

"Your Majesty…" my father stopped the Queen in time. King Ferid went ahead and dismissed the group. Though he tried to hide it, the Queen was surely not herself at the time, "…you will have to excuse us, Her Majesty is exhausted."

Outside the audience chamber of Her Majesty, not a single lip dared to say a thing until Aunt Sialeeds broke the deafening silence. She forcefully dismissed herself and went ahead to her room without another word aside from, "…man, I'm tired. *_sigh_* Well, goodbye for now."

Georg Prime disappeared to the Queen's Knights quarters without me realizing until he was on his way to the right side of the castle. *_Sigh_* I took a deep breath and looked around. The castle was the same as always, the carpet was painted red with flowers embroidered and the stones beneath were sturdy as always. The pillars were good as new and soldiers all around, sure there maybe new faces but nothing new on my eyes specially this one before me whose been calling my name the entire time.

"Prince!"

"Yea, I heard you Lyon but first we need to go and check on my sister." Definitely need to visit her immediately; I nodded while thinking of this. I dragged Lyon with me and went ahead to my sister's room but only the room attendant was there. Lyon thought that she may have gone to my room instead; I followed her instinct and went with no avail.

"Room's empty, where could she be?"

"Prince, lookout!" Lyon nabbed me to the floor, pressing her body against me, her face close to mine. I was fighting off this feeling for so long that I have a feeling I may lose grip at any given time.

"Hey, love birds, you don't have to do it in the hallway you know," a blonde-tall guy wearing the same yellow-black armor garb as Georg was the culprit.

"Why, you, Kyle, told you to be careful when walking on the hallway." Lyon exploded. She was always like this whenever I get hurt or something bad occurs, acting more of a mother than bodyguard most of the time.

Looking at the guy again, it was definitely Kyle, one the Queen's Knights. He got some bad reputation of being lecherous and a bit perverted. I am sure that Georg and father was having a hard time controlling this idiot. He was the closest that I have for an older brother though, so I tend to neglect all his negative aspects. He used to drag me to trouble most of the time that the King began ordering me to go around town and even asked Georg to accompany me. Come to think of it, maybe Lyon was right about him being bad luck for me.

"By the way, Prince. Have you seen your sister already?" I nodded no at his inquiry. It seemed like the princess was going around the castle as well trying to look for me. Kyle told me that she might be at their quarters so I didn't hesitate to tag along and went down the stairs from the hallway on the second floor.

"Prince, welcome back. I hope you enjoyed your travel." The Queen's Knights welcomed me with a smile. The talk was all about Lordlake and reaction from each knights was quite something to hear. Zahhak and Alenia seemed to be in favor of the Queen's decision while Galleon preferred to thank us after we voiced our wishes to ask the Queen to forgive them, two years should have been enough.

"His Majesty, King Ferid blessed us with His presence." Georg announced.

"At ease…" The King, although not the true ruler of the Queendom of Falena, he was the one ordering the highest order of knights in Falena, the Queen's knights, and as such the commander of the Army. Everyone wearing the same gold and black garb followed and decided to act freely.

SWoooooSH!

The door sprung open and with it a girl went out hysterically. The crowd inside the room was shocked, no doubt about it, it's the princess. She comically jumped on me and pinned my exhausted body to the ground. One of the reasons I wanted to meet her first before going to the Queen. She started to nag me about not visiting her firsthand.

"A-haha, okay, that's enough Lym." It was a relief that father explained in detail the reason why I was delayed in meeting her. Guess I really did indulge my sister too much and now she just can't let me go unless an official order from the royal chamber came.

After a promise that I'd pay her a visit later this afternoon after her class, I was finally able to walk freely with Lyon and Kyle by my side. Nothing else to do, we followed Kyle's suggestion of going to a Rune shop. I remembered the Sun rune as he mentioned it, now I fully understood why limit the control of runes and a law was actually devised to govern the use of it.

On our way, Kyle was able to enlighten me about the rules of using the power of the Rune. "It is not like anyone can carry a weapon right! And a Rune was no different; it was actually far more dangerous than ordinary weapons."

Unlike weapons which can easily be discarded, special runes requires the assistance of a sorcerer to permanently remove it. While on the subject, Kyle showed me his rune, a sky blue was engraved on the blade of his weapon.

"Uh, it didn't surprise you, huh," did he really thought that I have no knowledge of runes?

There were many types of runes and Kyle possessed a sword rune, this only means the weapon itself was the source of the power invoked by the wielder. Sword rune requires the skill and strength of the wielder, unlike the parasite type which uses the blood of the host.

"Parasite types of runes are far more dangerous and powerful at the same time…" He explained with a stern look on his face. The topic was inadvertently changed as we approach the rune shop, but that event showed me a different Kyle. This was actually the first time I saw a serious side of him, perhaps a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence for a playboy and carefree Kyle.

Our little adventure did not produce any result though, the expression in Kyle's face as we entered the rune shop thought me that the target was nowhere inside. Apparently, she was on vacation and was not expected to come back in a week. Really, there was nothing to be depressed about but as expected, Kyle was sulking.

My eyes wondered, all these runes roused more questions in my head, what if…_if the Queen doesn't have the Sun Rune, or any runes don't exist at all, this disaster would not have occurred, right? Lordlake would have been safe, no Dawn rune or Twilight rune to treasure means that, Lord Rovere would not have died. Is it okay for a Prince to think that? Uhg! What am I thinking?_


	2. Prince and the Withered Forest

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Piece 02 – Prince and the Withered Forest**

Formerly considered the most loyal of the towns following the flag of the Queen of Falena, many special privileges was bestowed upon Lordlake and the family of Lord Rovere, who used to rule the town. He was highly respected in the Senate and the Queen put more trust to him. I wonder if that feeling was the same reason that mother had so much hatred in her heart, that nothing will clear it unless Lordlake was in such a state.

"Is this really Lordlake!" Lyon posed.

I failed to recognize the once beautiful town of Lordlake. The trees have gone withered and the bountiful lake hosting lively, fresh and delicious fish were reduced to a deserted piece of earth. The place was practically a ghost town with people in ill health and hunger in their eyes.

"Who are you?" A boy reproached us until a voice called him. "…fancy dress, hng! Get out of this town."

An old man who called himself Talgeyl called for us and introduced himself as the acting leader of the town with the death of his master, the former lord of the Lordlake, Lord Rovere. Forgiveness was what he asked for not having a suitable welcome for the envoy from the palace as such state of the town and before guiding us in, he knelt to forgive any harsh words from his folks, knowing the hatred that may sprout from their heart. The pain of the people wound me as I look around. Behind, Aunt Sialeeds and Georg silently followed us.

"Talgeyl, can you take us in Lord Rovere's villa?" Sialeeds hushed.

Inside the villa, the memories came back, Lyon and I were taken to this place before and the family inside the pictures hanging on the wall was so happy to have us at the time. We played with Lord Rovere's children on the lake and almost got ourselves in the forest if only Talgeyl didn't catch us.

"You were not supposed to get caught." King Ferid and Lord Rovere laughed as we're dragged back inside. Devastation struck me while memory played in front of me, never have I thought that good memories can get rotten and somehow you wished they did not take place.

"Lord Rovere was the most loyal subject of Her Majesty, the Lordlake believes that…" Talgeyl said with his eyes looking as far as the dead forest. I saw the years of torment and loneliness on his face, than he stared at me after remembering something. "…I doubt you will be safe going into the forest specially now…"

Guessed the memories of that time came back to him. "…the wild animals in the forest have gone mad. Many of our people were attacked recently…" _*sigh*_

"What's the point? Lord Rovere and his family were executed… and inhumanely at that. They were never given a fair trial…look where they're loyalty took them…" An unexpected voice came from behind. The atmosphere became dense all of a sudden. Talgeyl was quick to halt Goesch before more harsh words was spilled from his rude mouth. The old man apologized again but this time I responded with slow and silent nod.

Goesch looked at us with contempt before turning his back. It was enough to get him executed but Talgeyl already warned us about this. I would've said the same thing if I wasn't part of the royal family that had them hanged and displayed in public for further humiliation.

"Prince?" bitter smile visited me again when I came through and heard Lyon's voice calling for me. They were by the door and on their way to the infirmary; Sialeeds wish to meet the doctor and looked at the patient. Doctor Silva confronted us soon as we entered her working place.

"What are you here for?" she truly hated the royal family. We all saw that in her eyes. It was something we do understand; even from afar we saw the malnutrition of the patients and even the attendants. "You will forgive us, Your Highness, but my patient and I don't need you here. Do us a favor and leave."

The representative of Lordlake apologized to us again but halfway there, his attention was robbed by Goesch. He came back with horrid news, apparently the grandson of Talgeyl was missing and according to his friends, the little guy went into the forest to find good water for his ill friends.

"Toma! Toma's missing?"

Talgeyl quickly excused himself and went outside the infirmary with the rude farmer. Georg suggested we extend a hand and Lyon agreed without hesitation. Outside, the old man was by himself; Sialeeds inquired and as she deducted the farmer-looking guy went ahead. The old town representative tried to ask for help from his local friends but no one has the energy nor will to enter the forest with its current state.

"Don't worry, we will take care of it. Come Georg." I was surprised myself to order Georg around but I was thinking as a Prince at the time.

"..but Prince you can't…" Lyon was begging to disagree.

"Lyon, you're job here is to protect me, now I need to get going…" I saw Lyon giving out a sigh before following my shadow, I didn't think at the time and before I knew it we're already in the forest. Inside the forest, mad wolves attacked us, I was glad to defeat one but not before I saw hunger in their eyes. Glancing at Lyon, I saw two badly beaten wolves under her feet.

She defeated me to it and to make matters worse, she even smiled at me after staring at the wounded wolves before me. Aunt Sialeeds made a laugh out of it after dropping another comment that mine was big as Georg, which made the latter pout.

Not so far from where we were, a loud cry of a child took our attention. Georg disappeared and at the scene he was already holding off against what was known as Ulse, a humanoid with a head of a wolf and physical features of a man, but with claws longer and sharper than ordinary wolf, behind him a boy with a farmer's hat on, his arms bleeding. In an instant, Georg drew his sword and blocked both deadly claws eager to slice him in half, the right with his scabbard, the other with his blade and just before the fangs get his face, Georg out-maneuvered the half-beast and jumped out of its reach.

"Hrng, not bad for a wolf." He said with his blade back to the scabbard and positioned himself in offense. The wolf sensed the danger and took a step back. "I've never heard of an Ulse attacking humans before…guess we can summarize that as the effect of the drought."

"The forest can no longer sustain their hunger so these creatures have no other choice but think out of the box." Sialeeds explained further.

AWoooOO! The half-wolf cried and not long before two of its kind came. Aunt Sialeeds took custody of the child from Lyon. The kid has turned pale and unconscious; he must've lost a lot of blood. Lyon stood up and took her weapon nagamaki out; it was modified as a claspknife. Come to think of it, I never saw her wield it before outside the practice ground of the palace.

My attention transferred to Georg who was having a staring contest with the beasts. They were at least two meters away, Lyon was on her way to back him up and so I reached for my tri-nunchaku. When I came to, one of the beasts was already down drenched in its blood.

"Can you handle that Lyon?" Georg asked where the receiver nodded _yes_. He smirked at me and pushed me forward saying, "…you can handle this one, Prince."

The beasts encircled both Lyon and I, their eyes poisoned by the hunger lingering on their soul. Lyon took a step forward trying to protect me but I differed and pushed her nagamaki on the side. "Let's do this, Lyon."

In my heart, there was no doubt she understood my intention. My wish at the moment was to fight along side her and she accepted without delay. Lyon rushed forward to clear the path and using the blade of her nagamaki, the beasts knelt down, knees bleeding. Taking the opening, the tri-nunchaku on my hand swatted their consciousness away with my weapon landing on their crown.

"Nicely executed but I think it will be more befitting the prince if he will take the first step next time." Sialeeds was just starting. Just as we thought the fight was over another ulse jumped out the dried-up bushes. Alarmed, our weapons weren't able to stay silent but Georg stood and simply put his arms across his chest. _What's up with that _but suddenly another shadow came rushing.

The voice of the shadow was familiar and prior to discerning the guest, the fourth beast was out of breath. The eyes came to haunt me and found the face of Goesch. "Wa-what happened to Toma! Give him to me…"

The guy practically stole the boy from Aunt Sialeeds arms. There was a royal linen wrapped around his wounds, she must've have given him the best aid she could provide at the time. The guy was almost out of sight and our pursuit took us back to the clinic. A few minutes passed and Talgeyl approached the royal entourage.

"Your Highness, I heard from Goesch. You saved my Toma, oh, how can I repay you for your kindness?" he sincerely delivered. Doctor Silva also came and made sure to disappoint my expectation and lectured me about the incident not having to happen in the first place if the Queen didn't have to punish the people of Lordlake and deprived the land of water.

There was no way to win her argument, though I wanted to believe that what the Queen mother did was just the suffering I see in the people's eyes should have been more than enough to appease the anger of the palace. It was beyond doubt that the people may not live for long if these continues to drag on.

"Prince! Prince!" It didn't occur to me that I was day dreaming as I was walking until I heard Lyon in my head. She took me back to reality and found Kyle staring at my face. I was on the verge of cancelling this escapade but this Queen's Knight must've realized it and forced me to tag along.

"This will be quick, promise, and besides I'm sure the man inside of you will energize you once you see this rune master. Man, talks says she's really hot," he was able to persuade me nevertheless, _why is it hard for me to say no, _I think as I follow him.

My eyes wondered around, the shops made from sturdy bricks and fresh air coming from the body of water surrounding the capital made this place more than suitable for living. The city of Sol-Falena was built in the middle of the feitas river, where waters abundant and accessible for all people. The capital has a dam and two bridges that made it possible for anyone to cross the river on foot. Most of the travelers would use the Feitas River to go from one city to the other. Lordlake was one of those easily accessible towns until that fateful day. It made me feel more for the people of Lordlake.

"Aw! Prince, where are you going?" I accidentally bumped into Kyle who was in anguish enough after walking around for nothing. The rune master we were hoping to see was out. The Queen's knight was utterly disappointed and almost towed me back to the palace.

A simple bid of farewell with Lyon and the room was mine alone. _This body was sore but I can't help but think for a way to help Lordlake. Why am I even bothering? I won't be King anyway; Do I have the desire to rule this land? But Lym, and there's no way for me to rule. This is the Queendom of Falena after all. Darn it, now I can't sleep... _


	3. Prince and the Queen's Knights

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Piece 03 – Prince and the Queen's Knights**

Early morning and there I was staring by the window, waiting for the sun to come up, praying for a blessed day. Think I was out of the palace a bit too long that I really missed simple event like this. I heard someone knock by the door. I didn't bother look, I know whose there the moment her voice sneaked inside the room.

"Come in," my voice reached the visitor who came in and greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning, Lyon." I replied. My eyes were stuck on the sea made brilliant by the ray of the sun. The moment filled me with more hope. I looked at her solemn face and waited until Lyon delivered me a word from the King.

"Alright, let's go." And our feet took us to the lower floor and just before we make a turn voices from the corridor froze our expedition. From there manner of speaking, there's no doubt that the two tones came from those filthy nobles. I hated their gut but I know better than to reproach them. The King and Queen's plates have a lot going that I hate to add more spice.

"Prince!" I heard Lyon's compassionate voice. She would have said something if I hadn't held her up. I can't have her protect me like this. The two nobles continued on bad-mouthing my name until another voice came up.

"Oh, did I hear you correctly addressing the Prince as utterly useless…?" it sounded sarcastic. It made me feel good though.

"S-sir Kyle! N-no, you must've mistaken…he was the one who said it…" They went on saying non-sense, trying to misguide the conversation until Kyle scared them away. Should gaze could kill, those scum nobles would have been dead right about now, I would have continued staring at them should Kyle didn't greet us nonchalantly, knowing we've been eavesdropping the whole time. He told me to scare them myself the next time. I know he meant for me to use the authority of my family but I'm not sure if that's really necessary.

Lyon interrupted. Allowing Kyle to remember that he was supposed to guide us in the Queen's Knights meeting room. He shook a shoulder and led the way. I grinned at the thought that many things might've changed back in Sol-Falena in just a few months where we're gone and glad to be wrong about this guy.

Inside the Queen's Knights' meeting room, the warm greetings of the Knights welcomed us in. We saw Georg standing in the middle. Galleon, the oldest knight among them, was looking at us with a straight face. Kyle walked ahead and tapped the old guy on the shoulder asking if he was still sad not being chosen as the one to accompany the Prince on his travel to Lordlake.

"I'm sure the King only have you're best interest in mind, Galleon." One of the knights interrupted. I know his name was Zahhak. Personally, I prefer not to commune with this man, his unemotional nature will surely go against mine but from what I heard, he provided a great service during the invasion of a foreign country ten years ago and one of the few who survived that bloodbath.

While I was not listening, Zahhak and Kyle were involved in another contrast of view. My attention was grabbed by another woman beside Lyon inside the room. Her name was Alenia, I seldom see her away from Zahhak, I was about to think of something unbefitting of my name so I decided to stopped there. Just in time, a great figure came in. The knights bowed their heads and so did I, and my bodyguard, the Queen's Knight's apprentice Lyon.

"Hm," Father gazed at me with delight and lectured, "…you will do well in listening to the Queen's Knights advice. They will surely aid you in making well served decisions…

"True loyalty… is when you speak your mind and stand for what is right. It is my hope that you will take that into heart."

After the end of his lecture, I finally stumbled upon the reason of this meeting. His Majesty, directed for me to travel elsewhere. I accepted without hesitation. It was another reason for me to escape the politics in the palace. There was a prick in my heart though, it means I won't be able to accompany Lym again and have to go and break my promise.

The door slammed open.

Lymsleia entered with a disconcerted face. I have a feeling that Miakis already told her about this. Talking about impeccable timing, when I came to, the princess was already throwing her usual tantrum. The King was able to talk her out of it with a promise that they will also join us after a few days.

"Georg, will you join and protect the prince?" King Ferid suggested. Georg agreed with no delay. His task was limited to protecting me but I was expecting for another showdown between us.

I made sure to understand my mission with the King. My visit to Stormfist, the stronghold of the Godwins, was to make sure that the Sacred Games will proceed without delay. This was my first attending such a gathering as well, father told me that it was due to this event that he was able to win the hand of the queen.

The Sacred Games, leading back in the history of Falena, was a competition amongst men where the hand of the next queen stands as prize. The thought of a commoner marrying into the royal family attracted a lot of capable fighters throughout Falena and even outside its territory. My father was a good example being a man from the Island Nation, one of our friendly allied nations.

Alenia and Zahhak ensured that the Godwins will protect me and that I should just enjoy my visit to Stormfist. Kyle wanted to join us but being a man from the Barrows faction was against him. It was public knowledge that the Barrows and the Godwins were in each others throat before I was even born.

The meeting was adjourned. Outside the room, Sialeeds was waiting. She was already aware of the expedition and doesn't seem to want to let this pass without her in the entourage. Lym got into another argument with our Aunt and I readily helped her escape the horrid jokes of Aunt Sialeeds.

"There you go again, Frey, protecting little Lym." Sialeeds was hoping to provoke Lym again which she won easily.

"Ah! Princess! Why don't you ask the Prince to accompany you in the Senate building?" Miakis recommended.

Lyon and Sialeeds inquired. The Princess shared her curiosity over the competitors listed for the Sacred Games. Sialeeds was affected and bugged me about it. Kyle lost interest and excused himself. My eyes found Miakis behind the princess, a hanging bee around her ears. She was a bonafide Queen's Knight and was assigned the task of serving the next queen. They became more of like a sibling though, instead of having a master-slave relationship. I was glad that Lym was able to found a good friend in her.

"So, how about it Prince?" Miakis hissed.

There was a spark of curiosity brimming in the ladies eyes that kind of forced me to agree. We brushed through the long walk from the sun palace to the senate building, greeting and showing a malleable smile to nobles and soldiers alike on our way, inside the building where they used to hold the senate meeting we found no senators around. The nobles greeted us with a warm welcome but for sure less than half of it can be called genuine. I have no care of the matter anyway.

Inside the Senate building, an annoying voice forcefully invaded my calm ear. The second son of the Barows was in our way. I'm not sure what this imbecile was doing in the senate but I am inclined to believe that the root of the Barows maybe here as well. He was a thin man with blonde hair and absolutely a no-brainer. He seemed fond of poetry though and was annoyingly good in memorizing them, though I hope he won't include me with his renditions.

"Ah, Princess, thy servant celebrates with delight as your presence brought me light," he called. Aside from being politically incompetent, this bothersome fellow lacks morals. _That man was surely his father_.

It took quite a surmountable amount of skills before we were able to get rid of his façade thanks to Sialeeds. I heard Miakis cursing the Barows for having the guy. Aunt Sialeeds informed us that should the Barows win the tournament that Euram will end up as Lym's husband and the next Queen's Knight Commander. It sent shiver to my core just thinking about it and Miakis showed discontent on the matter while Lym was distressed knowing her possible future with the Barows family. A ruined Falena came to mind.

"Hng! I doubt that guy will even make it through the first round." Lym grunted.

Sialeeds corrected. "Not necessarily…"

She explained that nobles have the advantage of enlisting their own champion to fight in their place. A fact that didn't please the princess and I supposed everyone in the room. There was nothing to do about it anyway and so we made our way to the second floor where the document we need should be lying waiting for our eyes to see.

"Your Highness, I'm so sorry. I already asked the keeper and he will be here any minute now," was the response we got from the clerk on the senate storage. With nothing else to do but wait, Aunt Sialeeds invited us to the tribunal where the senate meetings usually take place.

The room was about the size of the audience chamber of Her Majesty with seats and a mezzanine floor above. I saw Lym nodding to her self in satisfaction. The materials used, though can be defined as old, but well maintained. The sight was delightful until the eyes grew tired of the surrounding colors.

On our way out, the door opened before us to reveal an overweight old man with an irritating grin plastered on his face. He casually greeted the group and acted please with himself. I already know the geezer's name before Aunt Sialeeds called his name with sarcastic tone.

"Lord Barows…" the head of the Barows family, Salum Barows, also the father of that annoying noble, Euram, graced us with his insulting presence. Aunt Sialeeds' annoyance was like a disease that made us hate the gut of the old man. I met him once or twice already but this was the first time for Lym.

He was his usual self, much to our dismay, and offered us with artificially modified words carefully crafted to put a color on his own statue. Behind him was Euram, he was again the reason why I have to endure this headache. I can only picture him informing his father of our presence in the senate building. I have no way out but count the number of chairs in the tribunal with hope that his speech was about to end.

"…you are most kind Lord Barrows, anyway, thank you for the entertainment," a sardonic claim escaped Aunt Sialeeds lips.

"Entertainment?" Bubonic expression on the Barrows faces asked me to laugh, thankfully everyone endured save Miakis. Covering her mouth didn't help much but the Senator ignored her and continued praising Lym until it last.

Alas! The keeper was in front us. We finally rid ourselves of the tormenting voice of Lord Barows. The ladies huddled over the document that was almost ripped apart from the hand of the old keeper. From the list they found out that there exist hundreds of participant who wishes to be-wed to the Royal Family.

Their trouble trimming down and selecting the deserving candidates reached our ears which sounded quite entertaining for Miakis. Aunt Sialeeds on the other hand was a bit bitter since she wasn't able to have a Sacred Games for her name. Combatants coming from different nations and identifying them all one after another was a tedious job they were tasked in. Lym was beaming with anticipation and looked at the name of the champion the Barows registered.

"Zegai!" sounds like a foreign name, I deduced which Lyon agreed.

Aunt Sialeeds took the list and found a name that changed her mood. "Hm, I guess the Godwin cannot let this pass as well."

The Godwin, like the Barows family, holds a strong and steady influence over the people of Falena. One may think that they were at par but I must say that the Godwin have all the advantage now. Thanks to the invasion. The Barows maybe the strongest family in Falena before but during the Armes invasion eight years ago, where most damages were taken by the land under the sphere of influence of the Barows, and though I hate to admit it, the good administration of the Godwin, their land prospered well enough to rival that of Euram's family.

"Oh! Isn't your fiancée from Godwin, Lady Sialeeds?" Miakis opened.

Sialeeds laughed it off and said it was all in the past. The look on her face became sour while sharing the fact that no Sacred Games was held for her name when Lym inquired of it. There was something between my beloved aunt and the Godwin. I may not know now but the time was near. I have a feeling that a dark secret was hiding behind her unrealistic laughs.

"So, since we saw what we came for, how about we start preparing Frey? We have another long travel tomorrow." The subject was changed casually but my aunt couldn't hide the fact that she was trying to evade our curious gaze.

The verity that she cannot reveal more information for us at the time means that it was something that may have a connection to her not entertaining any relationship until now. I asked her about this but she would evade me all the time or heedlessly change the subject. Looking at her, I feel blessed to have her as my aunt. _To have a fun-loving, easy-going aunt Sialeeds, what more can I ask? Well, about her penchant of slapping anyone who would dare to disturb her characteristically late slumber will be a great addition to her good features._


	4. Prince and the Godwin

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Piece 04 – Prince and the Godwins**

Feitas river became our ground for days until we reach Stormfist, the main territory of the Godwins. I don't know if it should delight me to know that I am getting used to riding the royal vessel. Summing it up, guess it amounts to the number of tasks I've handled for the palace. Being a prince was a tough job after all, and here the nobles think I was just a lazy bum.

"Welcome to Stormfist, Your Highness…and Lady Sialeeds." The usual calm and composed voice of Gizel Godwin welcomed us. Sialeeds stared at him with cold eyes and when asked if she's been taking good care of her health, she gave him an enigmatic smile and brushed his questions off by asking more questions against the man standing behind the young Godwin.

"Stormfist shall not experience such declension so long as we are in power." Marscal Godwin snickered.

The short discussion ended with the old Godwin excusing himself, he was needed elsewhere and came only to show how important we were. He doesn't sound sincere to my taste neither would I believe that Aunt Sialeeds accepted that as truth. Voluntarily, Gizel gave us a short tour of the facilities and showed us the way to the arena where the Sacred Games shall be held.

A tall man with dark complexion wielding a six-foot spear sagami took mine and Georg's attention. He had this nomadic hunting tribe outfit which, in my opinion, improved his warrior spirit, add the color of the sun tattooed on his skin, just thinking of fighting a beast like him gave me a chill. We noticed a figure cheering for him and it immediately put me in a bad mood to learn it was Euram.

"Brother! Oh, brother it really is you," he made it sound so natural that he seemed to have forgotten that he was addressing a royalty. Lyon reproached him and he replied believing that his champion will win the sacred games and pretty soon he will be part of the royal family. I felt my blood boil with every word originating from his filthy mouth. Lyon patted my shoulder, guess I was able to endure it well.

With my presence assured, Euram was quick to announce a friendly duel between his champion and that of Godwin's. Gizel gazed at my aunt but Sialeeds ignored him, and poured oil to the fire. He has every reason to deny but surprisingly, Gizel accepted the challenge and called for his own champion. We sat down and watched, both were equally skilled and without prejudice, I was rooting for the fighter named Zegai.

Childerich, the champion from Godwin, has a suffocating air around him. Georg took notice of my disgruntled look while observing the white-skinned gladiator, and told me a shared intuition. "Zegai has a beast-like aura around him, probably after involving himself to many battles, but that Childerich…I can feel his blood-lust. There's no way for Gizel to miss that, I say he's a capable fighter too..."

As Georg have mentioned, it may be possible that the Godwin has some plot that require them such a warrior but than I maybe thinking so far ahead. It confused me. Never did I expect for politics to be such a monster to be feared. The fighters started gauging their abilities but the man of Godwin turned out to be impatient and took the first strike.

Zegai parried and despite his towering physique, he was able to out-maneuver Childerich and threw him off the ground. Using the spear as his foot, he made use of his muscles to hold his body still while performing the stunt without hesitation. I was surprise and learned something of it. He used the spear as distraction and to defend himself.

"It's a chance." I failed to contain my excitement. With his enemy down on the mound, Zegai has the advantage but Georg was against my judgment as always. His wisdom thought me that _the more advantage you have, the more you must be careful. Should the enemy feel your hunger for victory, such foe will not think twice of utilizing it against you. In a life-threatening battle, you will have no room for even the slightest mistake._

The next phase of the duel proved Georg correct. Childerich was about to throw a fistful of sand at his dueling partner, but Zegai have prepared his spear ahead close enough to put a scratch on his opponents throat. The Godwin champion has no choice but retreat and waste the sand back. It was a chance for Euram to scorn Gizel but he didn't say a thing. The idiot missed his opportunity or probably missed the act totally, the latter maybe closer to the truth.

My eyes found Gizel staring at me and that straight face of him was telling me that he approved the actions of his champion. He did not blink an eye but raised a hand. Euram was surprised. The stupid son of Barows was claiming that his warrior is at advantage. I don't think it was entirely false but should it drag on, who knows what underhanded trick Childerich may still have.

"That duel was beneficial for me though…" Georg heard me say. Lyon and Sialeeds were busy listening to the qualms of Euram and so I let them be. "…this duel showed me that the Godwins are willing to do anything…to win the Sacred Games."

Georg listened. A concrete evidence must be available should the need to accuse anyone arise specially a powerful family as the Godwin's. At last, Euram delivered the last words of his qualms and we found ourselves along the hallway. The gladiators piqued my curiosity and this was a good chance to explore such opportunity. Gladly, the idea was opposed by no one other than Gizel. He showed hesitation over the matter.

Insisting made it work in my favor. The guards were informed to allow us entry whenever we deemed it necessary. Sialeeds was pleased. Taking the stair that leads below of what can be called a dungeon. Iron steel separates the gladiators from the real world. Are they prisoners or gladiators? When asked, Gizel illustrated less compassion. He begun to lecture us of the reason they were gladiators. Measured by their skills in combat, a gladiator may receive the generous gifts of their master, clothing and treasures included.

Along the pile of bodies, Lyon noticed a wounded warrior. It was disdainful to just watch. I was quick to point this example of mal-treatment. Everyone should have been aware by now of the law declared by Her Majesty and that no gladiators should have received such treatment. Gizel was quick to dodge. He made it clear to note that the man was no fighter of the Godwin's.

The rule stated that the master should be obligated to provide for his own warrior, Gizel announced. Sialeeds did not deny and it was as he mentioned. Eyes were on me, aside from acting as a Prince should, a human must not deny what should have been provided in the first place and so I said. Gizel knew what I wanted to say but didn't act until Sialeeds seconded.

He called a guard and whispered in his ear. He gazed back at me. "I know the noble…and I will have him do as you said, Your Highness. Will that be all, Your Highness?" I saw him grin with filthy chagrin.

_So you wanted to toy with me, surely you think of me as a mere child but this child won't be taunted that easily. _A simple gesture of gratitude escaped my lips, and continued to gape at the humble state of the abused gladiators. My eyes caught a group on the far over-shadowed back; I decided to dismiss the thought of it and followed my aunt and Gizel out the dungeon.

Out to burn energy, I was able to influence Georg to go out. He was as motivated to see the town. Lyon was able to visit the place before but wish to see what have changed over the years. And there was her task as my bodyguard to think about though Gizel mentioned that the Godwin soldiers can closely guard the Prince when necessary. My imagination wondered, _perhaps not to guard but to monitor. _Immediately, Georg laid his reputation on the matter and that no guards were required.

"If you so wish, Your Highness," Gizel must have expected.

Lyon and Georg followed. Aunt was not in the right mood; our host must have something to do with it. I heard Gizel invite her in as I took a step out. There was an urge to look back but I decided not to. Merchant polluted the place, foreigners and nobles alike were common in the town. Along the plaza, there was a good performer who caught my eye. An eye candy and a beast, she called a mathematical problem and the beast gave the solution by picking the correct paper where the answer was written. Folks laughed at the skit which we assumed to have been arranged.

Curiosity plagued me.

"May we ask what the trick is?" The leopard gazed at us and seemed to shield the lady. Norma was her name, she said. And that, they weren't using any trick at all, claiming that the beast, which she called Ernst, possessed intellect out of norms. It never occurred to me until Lyon noticed some markings on Ernst as if it was a necklace. It drew my interest so I asked, Norma shared.

My desire to believe her story tormented me, _at least the part of them being part of a circus group can be deemed authentic, but for a man to become a beast because of a cursed rune. Is it really possible?_

Georg and Lyon took pity and explained. Details regarding the runes were part of the discipline learned by the Queen's Knights. Utilizing such devastating runes requires a great amount of responsibility and with in Sol-Falena, it was limited to soldiers and warriors of higher rank. In times of war, commoners possessing the power of the runes were forced to join the ranks. Extraction of runes may also be performed but some especially higher grade runes may require a great amount of magic and knowledge.

"A simple mistake may result to the life of the owner." Georg concluded.

Come to think of it, I have never seen Georg's rune. He must've noticed my inquisitive gesture that he deliberately said 'no' in my face. He babbled about something close to strategy and not showing his rune was part of that.

"Sorry Prince, I'm still an apprentice." Lyon was apologetic. Suddenly, I felt so stupid for asking and that I failed to notice my partner's feelings. She always put her obligation of protecting me at front, not to put blame on her, but she was partly the reason why I happened to soar for power and strength.

There was really no reason for me to apologize but I still did. Out of the blue, Lyon took my hand and before my imagination took me somewhere else, it was just her protecting me from a suspicious braided-hair man standing in the middle of the crowd. He had this brutish appearance that even Georg was alerted and made sure to observe him.

_Oh, my, guess we have another b-e-a-s-t here; _the guy nonchalantly approached Lyon who had taken a stance and asked her to marry him after kneeling down. _Is this another performance? _I was surprised as Georg. To hear such a brutish proposal in the middle of the day who could have expected. And to make it extraordinary with a man who bear the physique of a trouble-maker and without any sort of introduction at that.

Around us, people started to gather. They must've thought that this was another performance. It won't do as good though should the local soldiers identify us. Our espionage mission won't succeed this way. Lyon perceived.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to marry you," she said after grabbing my hand. There was no time to even ask the stranger's name, our feet were eager to escape from there. Georg pierced successfully through the mass.

Around town, we decided to hear out the people and most were very supportive to the cause of the Godwin's. When asked of information's that may stain the name of Godwin's, the common folks showed no awareness of the subject. _The Godwin have the whole town under their control, even rumors won't spread easily in this environment._

"Prince Frey!" Georg was in high alert.

"Somebody's been following us for a while," Lyon said.

I was focused on the probability that the Godwin has some plot against the royal family that I never took noticed of the piercing gaze on my back until the Knights told me. Georg dismissed my advances; he wanted to take care of this. Lyon took a step ahead putting me behind her. She always acted this way no matter how many times I told her to value her life more. There was no way to win against her anyway so I decided to let her be and showed nuchaku the noon sun.

"Come out! What do you want?" Georg made sure he was heard.

A shadow in a rugged robe came out from the pillars of the tavern. He was unarmed from where I was standing. He called for me. _The guy knows about me. _It was my turn to ask but he didn't answer accordingly. He wished for us to listen.

"Then, let's talk somewhere else," The Queen's Knight deducted the stranger to have something far too important to discuss in the middle of the road.

A room was readily prepared by Georg. He said the room was reserved just in case such a predicament arises. Lyon nodded to have knowledge of this arrangement. Inside the inn, the shadow showed his face to us. Lyon was quick to identify him as one of the gladiators we saw this morning. _Our intuition was not so far off after all; guess our little walk gave this man the opportunity to approach us but can I really believe this man? What if this meeting was part of a plan? I wonder as I listen to his story._


	5. Prince and the Gladiators

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Piece 05: Prince and the Gladiators**

Darkness conquered the land of Stormfist. The moon above was covered by the thick cloud and that only the lights from the stalls and houses below were in a battle against the shadows in the street. The cold wind felt a rain was coming and a few minutes later, the armies of the shower cloud came. _Hm! Just as I thought, now it's raining. _

_Are we doing the right thing here? What if this was a trap after all? _These words filled my cup as I go over what took place this afternoon before this night. After talking to the mysterious guy in the inn, we went back into the coliseum to fetch a rather difficult woman. Georg suggested that we take aunt Sialeeds with us so she can hear the story of the young man as well.

Going back, we found her loitering in the hallway. The room where she came from, Gizel went out last. He showered us with his fancy words and hurriedly left. _What could they be doing all this time?_

"What's the matter, Frey?" She said as if to grab my attention back from Gizel's red cape that was almost gone to my eyes.

Sharing with her the knowledge we have acquired from the mysterious man, Sialeeds agreed to meet him. The scent of alcohol lingered in the air. There was actually nothing unusual about her drinking in the middle of the day but if my memory serves me right. She should be sound asleep in her room at this hour. I was expecting to use my special wake-up-Aunt-Sialeeds-by-ordering-Georg plan. He was supposed to be her bodyguard anyway so I was sure that the plan was perfect.

There was a commotion outside the coliseum and we were dragged on it thanks to my curiosity. A woman with chocolate-skin was playing a tug-of-war against three soldiers. She insisted on resisting arrest and called to my aunt the moment she saw her. Aunt Sialeeds must have shown an impression of being a noble. She was elegant and sophisticated to begin with and wearing a zibeline on top of it was too much for a commoner to miss.

"What seems to be the problem here, soldier?" she inquired.

Eager and probably impatient, the woman answered instead. She explained that all she want was to join the Sacred Games but for unknown reason she was disqualified. I was amazed that she wanted to join without knowing what the tournament was about.

Sialeeds explained.

"I didn't know. Really! I've heard that winner will have super fame, super glory and super-duper money as grand as Falena." She innocently pleaded. _I felt stupid just listening to her. Who in his right mind will try to join a contest without knowing the full content?_

Aunt stared at me with a jester smile. Considering her crime, there really was no reason to put her to jail. She asked for clemency and so I urged the soldiers to release the poor lady. Using my authority as the prince would have been easy but since they weren't aware and thinking ahead for our task later. My knack for persuading people became an excellent tool.

Fully aware of her actions, the lady thanked me and left but not without introducing herself. She was called Nikea. _If only she was a man, she might really have a chance_. She might be an oblivious woman but her cheerfulness was enough to motivate me for her cause. She left with a bubbly attitude and pushed us to our destination.

"Welcome!" Marina bellowed at our presence. She wasn't aware that the people in front of her belong to the royal family, none of the drunkards or guests would have predicted. It was a sad event for me since it shows our appalling popularity.

Inside of the old but well maintained room, the young man was seated in the far corner on my right. His eyes beamed at the people that just entered. The torn shirt he was wearing has stain which probably came from the empty bowl I noticed on top of the table in the middle of the room. I heard his name again the second time, this time to introduce him self to a new face.

"M-my name is… Shoon, Your Highness." He said head down, but his voice stuttered. He was nervous for unknown reasons.

Georg cracked a joke. "The guy was probably stunned by Sialeeds' beauty…"

Shoon was silent while the rest of us stared at him. Georg turned out right. Aunt was wearing a typical border fulvous decorated dress wrap overlay. Stunning as usual, I bet a lot of nobles were drooling over her and cried after she announced not marrying anyone. I don't know what to say but come to think of it, even Gizel may have been one of those bewildered men.

Sialeeds shook her head brushing the awkward joke off. She emotively towed the young gladiator's soul back and got him to recount the information. We learned about the possibility of an Armes plot, but Sialeeds remained unconvinced with the motivation of Shoon. She inquired for the reason, the reason why, not with his master, but with the Prince did he confide such a valuable information.

"If what you said is in fact the truth, you may even have won back your freedom, and earned a feat worthy of recognition from the Godwin." Shoon smiled wryly at the possible future Sialeeds laid.

She shared with us a story about a close friend that he treated like a real brother. A capable fighter, and that he didn't even experienced even one defeat. The nobles were infuriated. He was beaten almost close to death but after he healed, the man remained undefeated and so they took his eyes away from him. For a blind man to stay undefeated the nobles did many more inhumane acts but he stayed strong until he was sent sealed in a box to a place Shoon was not made aware of. _Damn nobles, they think they own the people and even toy with their body and lives. Now I know why aunt Sialeeds detested them and wish to take the senate down._

In his story, King Ferid and Queen Arshtat saved their lives. Sure the nobles were still looking for a way to harm them but the law stated by the Commander of the Queen's Knights made them extremely careful. He also shared that he was moved by the generosity and warm heart of the Prince who visited the dungeon not long ago and made a friend, also close to him, lay cured. These events made him sure that the Prince was on no noble's side. I was convinced after hearing those from him and so did my aunt and the Queen's Knight Georg.

The news led us in an underground sewer, older than the castle of the Godwin. None of us were aware of its existence until Shoon showed it to us. The walls and ceilings were surprisingly in tact and still look sturdy despite the long time the tunnel remained hidden. Aunt's eyes roamed each nook of the channel; she was probably worried that another bat or mice attack her. _Never did I saw her shiver until now, guess it's the woman inside of her. I hope Lyon was like that too. _I was thinking behind those lines when I went and saw her straight face. _It was scary to even think what can move this woman._

It was on the next turn that we saw a shadow move. Sialeeds threw her chakram almost instantly thinking it was another bat. We waited until a voice reached us. He was in attire only seen in the books back in Sol-Falena. The thick mustache and rapier on his hand was nothing compared to his insane hatred over the people who he claimed stole and conquered their lands and riches.

"How indubitably rare to run into visitors here beneath the earth…" He returned the chakram caught by his rapier and warned us of the unscrupulous family who batten on the misfortunes of others which he claimed to be no one else but the Godwin. "That FILTHY DEVIL Godwin! One cowardly, fiendish DEED after another! He played our House of Aethelbald for fools! He PILFERED everything we had! Godwin is a mere INSECT! A Hairball! A Zombie SNAIL! The sun's justice shall be BROUGHT DOWN UPON THE FILTHY DEVIL! Terribly sorry, seems I let myself get a tad agitated!"

His voice continued to plague our ears; he went on hurling damaging words against his sworn enemies, the Godwin. Sialeeds and Georg have long surrendered and asked me to leave the unfortunate man alone. The man finally noticed that I was the only guy waiting for him to end his insane ramblings. He thanked and asked for forgiveness after a short introduction. _Egbert Aethelbald…Aethelbald, I think I heard the name before. Better check it when I get back in the palace. _

"It is unfortunate but I am in a hurry, Sir Egbert Aethelbald. I hope we meet again…" He delightfully welcomed the thought but not before giving me a warning against the Godwin...again.

Egbert was out of ear-shot and we can no longer hear his claims. Sialeeds seemed relieved and now were at a dead end. There was nothing here but Shoon kept boasting and told us to step aside. He tried to push on the moss-coated wall. Georg put a hand on it and helped before the young gladiator exhaust himself. Surprisingly, a door was revealed. Sialeeds was amazed. Welcomed in by two other gladiators; Shoon called us to a different cell. The voices came from the opposite side of the wall. Sialeeds leaned on it. "…the voices are here."

"…that's Armes accent," Sialeeds confirmed.

With no reason to hesitate, Georg successfully found a way inside the wall where the voices originated from. Luck may have played a part but the gladiator's ancillary was integral in blowing the crack open.

A familiar face stared at our swords in silence while the three soldiers, wearing an Armes fur, disappeared into the tunnel. Shoon was struck to see the man behind it, the champion of the Barrows, "…it can't be, Zegai!"

"I will not run, you can go after them." This was unexpected. Zegai knelt down, voluntarily surrendering. He was unarmed and so it became quite easy for the gladiators present to apprehend him. Georg went ahead and in a jiff, Lyon and I followed, leaving Sialeeds and Shoon to take care of the rest.

In a few minutes, we saw Gizel down the sewers, soldiers of Stormfist behind him. He stared down at the uninvited guests from Armes, lying unconscious on the ground, defeated, and ordered his men to take care of it all so we can be at rest. I heard his tongue spew few words to congratulate us before leaving us a warning not to get too involved.

Retracing our steps back, we found Zegai chained. Euram came in after a while hurling words of curses at his former champion who remained silent. He was abandoned. There was no way for him out and I doubt the Barrows had any other choice of the matter. Gizel came in and congratulated me for the second time. He was brimming with confidence and given the time he'd be able to get the information needed from Zegai.

Leaving Zegai to their hands won't do the Royal family any good, and I must clear this doubt in my heart. Gizel's advice echoed, he fears I might get into an accident but looking at Zegai. _I doubt he has the capacity to execute such a plan and how did the Armes found out about the sewers? Not even the Royal family has knowledge of this. _

"Prince, you cannot let them have Zegai." Lyon whispered in my ear.

I thwarted Gizel's advances and told him to stop any investigation as of the moment and concentrate more on the upcoming tournament. Urging Gizel to tighten the security and prepare for the arrival of the Royal family instead. Aunt seconded, impeccable timing as usual. She must've been waiting for this assertion from my end.

"As you wish, Your Highness," Gizel grunted. He reluctantly agreed.

He made me realize that for all that have transpired, all this gave advantage to none other than the Godwins. Indirectly perhaps, but with Barrows having no capable fighter it won't be impossible for their own champion, Childerich to win the tournament. Left in my room, I pondered at the idea.

"Not necessarily…" King Ferid brushed off my concern. It was the day of the Sacred Games and while the mass was busy preparing for the first round of the tournament. I have the time to spend with father and report what I have witnessed and been doing so far. It felt good, looking at the satisfied grin on His Majesty's face.

Settled and arranged without my knowledge, or maybe I was too busy looking for any unturned stones in Stormfist that this scheme escaped my thoughts. My name was included on the list of performers and I was selected for the opening bout. A duel between me and a gladiator hand-picked by His Majesty himself, I wonder if he already has all this planned before they took the journey to Stormfist.

The Queen's Knights entered the chamber. I saw the familiar faces of the Knights and before leaving the quarter, I heard the King asking me to make him proud. The words 'good luck' came around. I didn't know about this at all. I had to fight in a duel against a gladiator in Stormfist. This was totally an outrageous way of opening the ceremony. Now, I'm not sure if I am up to it. The pressure was just mortifying and if it was only possible I'd learn lapidary instead. _Wait…scratch that off…I don't know about stones either. My arms and feet were heavy, I don't know how I made it but I am now in the infirmary. What am I going to do?...huh! What? Is it time? No, wait…uhg! _


	6. Prince and the Champion

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Piece 06: Prince and the Champion**

Uneasiness clouded my soul and I could hardly move, I felt my veins clogged by the army of losers called fear. I made contact with the doctor in hope that he has clairvoyance ability and will readily put me to bed. I already prepared a volte-face strategy but don't even have the courage to step back. _What am I doing…really!_

The fact that I never had a formal duel before and to have it right in front of so many eyes was taking the best out of me. It was painful to admit but I was feeling sick and about to collapse and get drown in the sea of shame when I felt something warm on my face. Reality opened up to me and there I saw Lyon staring at me with hopeful gleam in her eyes, holding my face a breath away from hers.

"You just have to do it the way you practice Prince. I'm sure you will have this under total control." She announced loud enough for the guards to hear. Her breath turned my head red and for a second I was eager to step out to relieve myself of a much more difficult situation. I swear I was about to give in to the monster called 'man' inside of me.

"Hng! That Lyon…really have to do that…" Thanks to her though, I was able to calm down and before knowing it, I was standing in the middle of the stadium with more than a thousand eyes at me. The hesitation that restricted my hands and feet were long gone and my hand unconsciously employed a sansetsukon.

I have no need to look for my opponent as the man was standing in front of me, eager to give me a duel to remember, it was Shoon and there was only delight in his face. "There's no reason to hesitate, give me the best you can."

His face was clearer than the sky and with that I know he understood. One call from His Majesty and the competition for the hand of my sister has begun. "Let the Sacred Games…BEGIN!"

And the crowd went wild. I felt the energy with every movement I make. The wind followed without restraining each attacks made. It was probably the same for Shoon but a Prince has a reputation he needed to protect. Continual flurry of fists hunted me down but it was all for naught. Shoon was slow compared to my duels against Georg. I'm not sure but it was relatively easy to follow, and counter him. _Those duels against Georg paid off huh…wait…there's no room for being overconfident here…calm down Frey._

_Now…_my attack landed, right on his torso. The difference between our goals were different to begin with but when I saw him smiling back at me, defeated, I cannot help but show respect and pulled the gladiator to his feet. Applause came raining down on us; the crowd cried that it was the best performance and a magnificent opening for the Sacred Games.

A body bag came crashing on me. I was ill prepared, busy baptizing myself with the rain of magnificence called victory. She gave me a squeeze and said, "Prince… that was exciting…"

If there was something that can be blame, it was the heat of the moment. My hands crawled to her waist and my right hand went to the nape of her neck. My name echoed to my ear but I wanted the moment to last longer. Unconsciously, my lips found hers. I don't know what I was doing. She answered my passion; I was hoping it won't last until I felt a push that pinned me to the ground.

I know. I've done something wrong and maybe irreversible. My eyes immediately found hers. I wanted to apologize but she ran away. My arms tried to reach for her but she was already out the door and I was left there seating on the dirty canvass. _Such raffish behavior…now what…_

"Brother! That was great!" A 10-year old girl was standing right on the doorstep before the infirmary. Lym poured my cup with congratulatory words. No reason to complain, from the tone of her voice, I doubt she know what just happened here. No one probably knew except Lyon and I.

I just noticed Miakis standing immediately behind my sister. She was radiant and beaming with mysterious smile. After a small talk regarding my duel, Miakis explained that the princess just couldn't wait and went down without waiting for the approval of Her Majesty. She heard a mouthful of warning from me about it but she wasn't listening anyway. The happy lines on her face did not even move a single inch.

It surprised me. Lyon was waiting by the door. She smiled and congratulated me again like she never did a while ago. _Does she want me to just forget about it? I don't know…I don't think I can Lyon…_

"Ah! Lyon…about…" she interrupted me and mentioned about the King and Queen waiting for my arrival. No choices but to agree, we followed her. An enigmatic atmosphere enveloped the four of us with Miakis and Lym asking the question I refused to answer. Miakis tried to insist but she would soon drop the subject after we arrived at the balcony. Fortunately, the topic was forgotten by everyone except for me and probably by Lyon.

The Queen's Knights and my aunt, Lady Sialeeds, stood and filled my soul with greetings. Aunt saved me the extra wink though and Georg gave me a customized sword salute, it was a good replacement for the experience I had a while ago. King Ferid told me again how proud he is after a magnificent performance of his only son and beside my father, Her Majesty, asked me to come to her side and gave me a warm embrace. It was really embarrassing but it was a split-second that was engraved in my heart.

In awe, my eyes did not leave the arena. I was captivated by the strength and the techniques revealed by each gladiator, each duels, we can deem worthy to be performed in front of the Royal family but not all of us shared the same sentiment. The display of strength and hunger for power were a microcosm of the dream that hunted the majority of men. The princess' anxiety grew for every battle, I heard her complain and though I wanted to free her from this responsibility, there was no way I can help little Lym.

Her Majesty scolded Lymsleia, the words from our mother was perfectly lucid and I was proud that she withstood and understood every single one of those wisdom from the Queen and prepared herself again to battle the boredom that tested her resilience. Little Lym did grow; the future of the throne plaguing her days was undoubtedly part of it and I wasn't able to help but be delighted.

Childerich won his duel. The possibility of Zegai framed to be disqualified in this tournament lingered and remained unshakeable in my mind. The last match of the day has finally come. The combatants name were announced and after a few swing of his sword in the air, the King's bored chin resting on his fist received freedom. "Hm…Georg, isn't that!"

"…Rolundier Haia."

The name doesn't mean anything to me until Georg told me about a sword master who lives in Kanakan. The man was not fond of getting just anybody for an apprentice though and the technique seemed to be different in some other way. The man was announced the winner and his name ricocheted on the crowd. _I will make sure to remember your name, Belcoot._

A concern was voiced by the King. If our deduction has solid ground than the swordsman may also be targeted. I was about to volunteer myself but Georg took the opportunity. My face became a public knowledge in the last fight and it won't be easy for me to mingle in the crowd this time, a fact pointed out by His Majesty. He gave me a pat in the shoulder and said not to worry. We can only bet on the man to win the tournament with Zegai gone. Awkwardly, Aunt came out of nowhere and volunteered to join Georg.

"I am sure my knowledge of Stormfist will be quite… beneficial for you Sir Georg." Sialeeds whispered.

They disappeared and I was left with an odd atmosphere around Lyon. She has been waiting all this time. She was not saying anything at all either until we reached my room. We're alone but when I turned around, she bowed down, said sorry and left in a hurry without the usual…good night prince.

_Now what? I won't be able to sleep like this…uhg! This is really frustrating._ Reluctantly, I pulled my body up the royal oriented bed. I don't know what I was expecting when I opened the door but I felt sad without finding Lyon waiting with a smile. Of course, she won't be here in the middle of the night. Guided by the moon light, a garden filled with red, white and blue roses surrounded my night. A moment of serenity enveloped this confuse mind and restless soul.

"What is it you wish to achieve here, Gizel?" _Hnn…that's my aunt's voice, _two shadows were born past the shallow bush, I quietly knelt and listened. Gizel responded with a sarcastic tone. They argued about the past and a future that was long lost. It was impossible to pieced-in all the details but Sialeeds was certainly worried. Her voice shriveled and just before her surrender, his hand took hers and their lips sealed. It was a passionate kiss.

Sialeeds disappeared in the darkness and it didn't take long before it bored me to glare at Gizel. _He was definitely plotting something, hng! Someone's here…_

"So, what happened?" That was surely Gizel. He took another sip of a glass in his hand waiting. The shadow answered him. A smirk crossed his face and ordered the shadow to be extra careful and proceed without flaw. Gizel withdrew after and I was torn on what to do until the bed found me.

Fast asleep. Weak knock on my door woke me up. Instantly, the face of the lady on the opposite side entered my half-asleep mind. Then, the knocking stopped, this atmosphere has become a burden and it was really unbearable. The door opened with my right hand on the knob. She was there and the moment our eyes crossed, tears escaped her. _It is now or never…_ I told myself.

She sunk in my arms, and after closing the door behind her, we just stood there in silence until her voice broke it. Lyon begged me to forget. Never have I thought that words can crush one's heart. _Was it a one-sided affection all this time? And here I thought she felt the same way._

Lyon sulked on the red carpet that tried to hide the tears running down from her eyes. My hands pulled her up and said 'yes'. It was a painful choice but I said yes to her. I agreed to forget about that kiss and along with that decided to suppress this emotion in my heart. And so a promise of a new beginning was sealed that morning. In exchange, she returned a teary smile for me. Back to the old days, Lyon helped me prepare again as though nothing really happened. Her smile frequently reminded me of the promise and the day continued normally for the both of us. _Or so I thought… but deep in my heart I know I was lying… lying to myself._

The Royal family, the Queen's Knights and the crowd rejoiced at the end of the second day of the Sacred Games. Two warriors were all that remained standing. Tomorrow, as the last day, the champion will be declared. After Her Majesty's closing remark, I was able to cast down a glance at both equally strong fighters. Childerich and Belcoot, the words I heard last night still haunted me.

Somehow I managed to snatch Lyon's attention again for myself and so I told her everything about the occurrence last night but decided not to divulge anything closer to that kiss Gizel and Sialeeds shared. "Lyon…" I gargled. She was obviously siding with my aunt and wouldn't have believed it if the words didn't come from me directly. She probed on the possibility that aunt was being used but with no knowledge of what Gizel was really up to.

We found and asked Georg, without saying anything to him, to closely guard Belcoot and lookout for Sialeeds but be sure to remain unnoticed. The grin on his face told me he knew we are up to something but did not open the book further than what was revealed to him. The concern regarding Belcoot, we ensured he understand, it will undoubtedly be an issue should anyone realize that the Royal family favored a certain gladiator.

A beam of light brightened this dull day soon as the door opened and a delighted face of Lyon called to me. Behind her, Georg waited for an audience and reported the ordeal he went through yesterday. Thugs attacked Belcoot and the latter did not even try lifting a finger to avoid disqualification from the tournament. _I think I can picture what happened…wait… _"Is Aunt Sialeeds with you?"

The Knight gave me a nod and explained that Sialeeds surrendered to her quarter to rest, but promised to be available during the final duel. A thank you escaped my lips and requested both the Knight and the apprentice knight to accompany me. Still, clouds in my heart remained unshakeable and continued to shade my judgment. _The thugs…Is that what Godwin was talking about? Is that all? It can't be… a man like Gizel to do such a thing._

Last day of the Sacred Games, the expectation and excitement was overwhelming. Lym gave me a hug before she sat on the throne next to our father and Her Majesty. They shared a small chat before addressing the stadium. A loud roar shook each corner of the arena with a massive and deafening cry from the crowd. It was a reaction very well expected as we grow close to the final event.

NYAARGHHH! The duel has started. Childerich was himself, shouting, laughing hysterically, and wielding his twin-blade with mindset to knock his opponent galley-west. _Definitely, if Gizel has some plot in motion, it should surface any moment now. I must not be caught off guard. Come on, Gizel. Do your worst!_


	7. Prince and the Traditions

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Piece 07: Prince and the Traditions**

Not a single breath wasted, no movement was made without reason, and the dismayed reaction of the public was laid flat to our view. His sword resting at Childerich's throat, the champion of the Godwin smirked at his inevitable defeat. The warrior waited for the final verdict until Her Majesty and Lym left their throne. Their hands were raised and the champion was declared. It was no other than Belcoot. And just when I thought that my concerns were nothing but illusions.

"Watch out…"

My voice disappeared in the crowd crying for the treacherous strike of the Godwin's warrior, Childerich. Belcoot fell hard on the sturdy stage; his blood painted the canvass red and only a faint heart beat remain on him when we checked on his state in the infirmary. _I didn't expect this at all… Did Gizel give instruction to his warrior to make sure to win regardless?_

"Prince, what do you think?" Georg asked.

Belcoot, the man was trying hard to survive but that last attack, it was avoidable. The Knight of His Majesty agreed. I was tugged aside by Sialeeds and laid a hand on his forehead. She ensured that the man was under no effect of any magic.

"He was poisoned… same as this man." We found the doctor behind us, beside another patient wearing a ghastly feature; he was in pain much like Belcoot. Murad, the doctor named himself, told us of no cure on this possible poison. "It can only be a poison… but sadly I have no way to confirm it."

"Nether Gate… it is the type of poison used by the Nether Gate." Lyon quizzed. Mystified, we asked her of how was she aware but her silence further disturbed us, more so, I was worried. _Come to think of it, I only know that father brought her in and made her into an apprentice knight. Aside from that, nothing else…I know no more than that…_

The matching symptom of Belcoot and the unnamed gladiator was the linchpin in this mystery. The greatest mystery though was that Lyon, an apprentice Knight, was aware of such ill-method used by the nether gate for assassination. Aunt asked her about a possible cure but she said, "…there was none".

"This toxin… was not created to be cured in the first place…" she gargled.

"Are you saying that they will remain like this… in coma?" That was Georg. I felt bad for trying to protect Lyon but she must have a reason not to divulge information than she needed to. _I believe her and the fact that she was trying to help… should prove that._

_Is this it? Can't we do anything else? _And so we visited Her Majesty with no information aside from the fact that Belcoot still have life in him. Despite worrying about Lyon, I know that I needed to acquire such information, "Your Majesty…what is Nether Gate?"

Eyes came rolling to me, but dared not look mine straight. It was a question needed to be answered but will surely induce pain when revealed. At least, that is what I felt when I heard about the organization, employed by no one else but the Royal family. Nether Gate was a ragtag collection of blood-thirsty assassins, monsters created by the ruler of Falena itself.

"After your mother took the throne, she immediately ordered its dissolution…" His Majesty cleared. It was hard to believe but recent incidents ensured that the organization does still exist.

"Sialeeds…" Her Majesty called her only sister. Emphasizing that this salvo hasn't ended yet, she ordered an entourage to acquire the knowledge of the Oracle. I was again under the tutelage of Georg and aunt Sialeeds, not that I mind. I was actually looking forward on sharpening my blade with a Queen's Knight, I drop a gaze but he answered with a smirk. _Bring it on, Georg!_

So much for the last day in Stormfist, Gizel and his father, Lord Marscal, were waiting by the royal ship. Lyon burst to laughter listening to me curse the two who were busy exchanging words with Her Majesty. The usual farewell gesture was advertently applied. Behind me, Georg came butting in. He got Zegai with him. The former champion of the Barows family was of course in chain but that was just a façade, the guy was convicted with high treason but there was that information we needed from him but knowing the Godwin. They won't let him go especially if they know we only want to have a chat with him, so the Majesty had to improvise.

"Faster, brother…" Lym waived her hand. I saw her alright but she just won't stop waving her hands until she got me to say 'yes'. True, she was plaguey at times but that part of the princess brought more than a single smile to my face. I was gazing at her until she was on trek of the ships's stair, come to think of it, I was hoping that this seemingly interminable journey for the sake of politics will come to an end so I can return to being a simple traveler, but I doubt of such reality, one may think of that as part of my curse as a Falenan Prince.

_Well that wasn't entirely true; being a Prince made me acquire such wonderful gifts as well…_I looked at Lyon and thought that.

"Who was that?" My right foot just boarded the ship but a group of people caught my attention. Georg mentioned about Belcoot and the unknown gladiator, reported to have become ill since the start of the Sacred Games joining us. The doctor was also present but the aloof atmosphere around him may not welcome me without a just cause.

Not long, our ride back home began to move and the Feitas River accompanied the royal ship into safety yet again, the tide and wave maybe a bit unfriendly and it may truly be the vicissitude of the atmosphere that commands the wellbeing of the voyagers, numerous times though the river made us sigh with awe at its abundance and splendor to offer.

Landing safely, we received a majestic, grand and artistic welcome something Georg was looking for the last time we made the travel together. Sialeeds emphasized yet again the importance of having the Queen and the Princess in the same boat. Lym laughed about that and in a blink of an eye the two were having another pointless exchange. _At last, we're back at Sol-Falena…_

A knock on the door woke my sleepy soul and raised my dead tired body from the bed that seemed to have remained new; it was expected for a well maintained and seldom used bed. *_sigh_* Lyon reminded me of the rightful morning attitude and after rejecting her offer to help me get dressed; she accompanied me, as usual, to Her Majesty's chamber. A journey was lying in wait for us.

The door opened giving birth to slender hands, wrapped around my chest, which pinned me on where I stood; it can't be anyone else but the princess. Slowly with enough strength, my feet pushed my way inside, where familiar faces surrounded us. Her Majesty ordered our immediate departure with the princess as part of our mission. Belcoot may have been in coma but that doesn't necessarily mean that the wedding will not proceed. _The elder brother in me was probably against this tradition. How can a 10-year old girl marry just anyone? It's just wrong… _

His Majesty coughed. He whispered that the father in him felt the same way, so he understand what I was thinking at the time, but being in the royal family, the traditions and laws must be followed. Those rules made Falena into a strong and independent country. A country where many people depends on. The same people who cried, smiled, and died for the sake of those traditions, rules, and laws, and for Falena.

_Lym was smiling outside but inside, the girl inside her must have been in angst and confuse, this brother of him must stay strong and vigilant, I know that she needed me to support her until this breath leave my body. _His Majesty asked me to come later in his room. "…I have something I wanted you to have."

"This is…" The map of Falena containing many detailed paths was laid bare in front of me. My gaze went back to His Majesty. He jested and told me how he planned to have Falena open its door to befriend many nations and the tactics to be deployed for any treacherous insurgence and plot, but the map remained incomplete.

His Majesty confided that the man commissioned for the task went missing; his last objective was for the complete map of Stormfist, but any attempt to find him after was for naught. My speculation was accepted by the King same from his but without any valid proof, there was nothing else. He gave me the map for keeping and a specially crafted dagger, engraved with a seal he said part of our lineage.

"I came to this palace with nothing else but that dagger… and now I have you and Lym. You made me both real proud. I should not worry about your sister since she'll be inheriting the crown from your mother someday… and for you I want you to inherit this... it should allow you to protect your loved ones, I am really proud to have you as my son…" Those lifted my spirits in so many ways; I know that menial words as they may be, the fact that they came from His Majesty's lips, my father, I was satisfied.

"Frey! I hope that dagger will protect you in my place… when I'm gone."

A weak beat on the door intervened, His Majesty stood, a tap on my shoulder and bid me safe journey. He reminded to come back soon and be in the palace before the next Senatorial Assembly. Of course! My lips opened and I ardently turn the knob to reveal father's visitor. It was Georg with a stern look in his face. I wonder what happened. He mentioned about an unctuous visitor and outside, Salum Barows and his son, Euram, were waiting behind Her Majesty's chamber along with another unknown figure.

_Who is that? __What could their reason be in visiting the Queen? I think I just saw who these unctuous visitors are…_

Outside the gate of Sol-Falena, the entourage was ready. Sialeeds and Lym were inside the Falena wagon, specifically designed and crafted for the princess. The carvings were elegant and rich, resembling the symbol of Falena. This journey transformed into something of high emprise with the inclusion of the wagon magnificently designed with the symbol of the child runes of Sun Rune on both sides.

Pride lingers on my chest even after I mounted my horse, around the wagon Georg and Miakis took their position, surely there was no need to worry about their safety especially with another Queen's Knight holding the mules harnessed to its tongue. Galleon was a great addition and I'm just glad to have requested his service from His Majesty, he was instantly voted to become the pilot of the princess' wagon. He may happen to be the oldest Knights the Queendom of Falena has to offer but his strength remained top-notch and admirable at his age.

With the day coming to end, the horses begun to complain, and I know that we needed the rest anyway. We were exhausted traveling to the west palace and now we've just arrived to the east palace. A promise of resting later in the Manor, kept us strong and went to the main building which held, the now missing, Dawn Rune. Lym complained about it, unlike in the west palace where the Twilight Rune sits, the main object of the ritual was no longer available here.

"Traditions must be followed…"

We ended up getting a mouthful of lecture from the scholars and the priests guarding the East Palace. To my delight, there was really no need to persuade Lym, despite her complains she was ready to proceed. Inside the empty hall, Sialeeds and I stood watch behind Lym, she sat and started to pray for blessings and for the future of Falena. I was a bit sensitive though since only royalty were allowed inside the sacred hall no Queen's Knight was guarding our back.

"Have you found the Dawn Rune… are you even exerting any effort?" a rude voice echoed in the hall and behind a woman dressed in black appeared out of nowhere. She gazed at the royals with contempt and insulted our lineage. Aunt Sialeeds threw her chakram in despise but the attack went through her. Asking for her name made us but a fool. She insisted a search for the dawn rune, and declined to answer any of our questions.

Lym was infuriated after she was called off as nothing but a mere child. The Royal family that made no progress at all, "How dare you speak to me…Black-lady…?"

Taking a liking to the name imposed by Lym, she smiled wryly. At the time, it amazed me to see her floating a few feet from the ground. Definitely a witch, or perhaps a demon hiding inside her dark cloak, spouting non-sense like her acid-tongue, a snide and sycophantic woman. My nunchaku attack was evaded and just as she appeared, the woman disappeared on the door. Lym was quick to follow and found the knight's puzzled faces.

"No one came in nor came out aside from you, Your Highness." Galleon responded adequately. Lym ordered a search but the night was closing to its peak and with our restless mind and soul, there's only doubt that we can accomplish anything. First time I saw Lym and Aunt Sialeeds united, they were frantically urging the search until they reached their limit. The night ended with my mind at a loss, _who is that woman? And where is the Dawn Rune? Didn't Lordlake take it? If so then why haven't they tried using it for two long years? Something was amiss…_


	8. Prince and the Nether Gate

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Piece 08: Prince and the Nether Gate**

Exhausted, confuse and dehydrated…those were just to name a few of the complaints I heard around the entourage until Lunas was at sight. Finally! The fall was breath-taking, I was too young when we came here, too young to at least appreciate the grand and majestic holy ground of Lunas. This was one of the few places in Falena that maintained its splendor over the years, thanks to the rules that governed the people to treat the land with respect and utmost importance.

No greed of men have reached this place, this was evident from the stream of water clearer than the sky and the gold dust almost covering the fishes. Not far, near the entrance, close to the dangerously-looking rope bridge was an ordinary wagon. Georg and Galleon guided the horses to the nearby cave and waited for the Falenan soldiers to report to them.

"What's wrong?" They heard me ask. Based on what they said, it appears that Belcoot and the unknown young man were already here under the care of the Oracle. Wasting no further efforts, our dead skin was itching for a good bath and food; we took the suspended bridge challenge. Miakis was very excited and teased on the Princess who was having a hard time getting her balance. I played the good brother role and with effort led her safely, unscathed, and delighted.

Lym was draining all my attention that it escaped me the presence of a man, I was taken aback. Absolutely not the first time for me to see a kind with pointed-ears and sharp eyes but it's not like you see them everywhere. His eyes gazed at everyone and told me, "…welcome, Your Highness to the Holy ground of Lunas. My name is Isato, the Oracle was expecting you…this way please…"

Below the hanging bridge, a magnificent view of the running water from the mountain of Ashtwal never failed to draw our attention, the splash of water from the stream and the alluring fragrant of fresh air made me nostalgic allowing my old self a peak of the past, when I came here the first time. The dream made me feel the warm embrace of Aunt Haswar, a cousin to mother and Aunt Sialeeds.

"Oh, look at you all grown up…" the squeeze became tighter, Aunt Haswar pressed harder and It was almost impossible to breath until Aunt Sialeeds reminded her to spare the prince's life.

"Uck, ugh!" _Is she trying to kill me? Guh! _It took a while before I came to regain composure and strength to my vocal chords. The Oracle briefly introduced her chief cleric, Isato, formally to her visitors and instructed to guide us help ourselves to the room appointed for our use. Isato obliged without delay and waited for the Oracle to go inside the conclave before proceeding.

The room provided for me was spacious enough with a small window to the side over-looking the waterfall below. A smile escaped my lips again at the sight before a call to my name prompted me to turn around. Lyon was waiting for me at the front door covered only by a multitude of beads. All of the rooms were like this, privacy was clearly not necessary in such a place. I was thankful that Kyle was not around the second time.

"Good evening, Prince. Were you able to rest?"

I nod at her. A feast was prepared for us that night and I don't think I minded the lecture of Aunt Haswar regarding the delicacies on the table as I was busy filling-up the energy I lost for that day. It was after the meal that my senses opened up, the Oracle told us about the ceremony for tomorrow. Regarding the purification rite for the princess, it was a necessary ritual for the future Falenan Queen. Aunt Haswar explained before addressing the gladiator's concern.

No years was written on Aunt Haswar's face, much like Aunt Sialeeds, who can be well-mistaken for a young maiden just above her teenage years. In fact, I was taken aback after learning that the Oracle everyone was looking up to was no one but my aunt. It never occurred to me that her vow of not marrying anyone will stand until this day, come to think of it; Aunt Sialeeds may be in the same oath. A call from both ladies fished my attention back and the Oracle continued.

"I don't have the cure…nor do I have knowledge of it." Aunt Haswar hissed. "…but I believe Lyon would know."

The eyes around the table were absorbed by Lyon, concern and fear clouded her expression, while I was torn on what to believe. The Oracle stared straight to Lyon as her voice circled the room, saying that she knows nothing about it. And the leader of the conclave said, "…it is not that you do not know it is because you don't remember…"

Confused, she stood and repeated her claim. She has no knowledge of the venom nor the cure_…I believe her, I don't care if everyone was against it but I believe her._

"Stop, no, don't touch her…" First time I heard myself shouting. The man Isato grabbed her fragile body from behind and forced her to lose consciousness. I cannot continue to watch this, my feet tried to stand ground but Georg pinned me down together with Galleon. They must've known this ahead of time, probably discussed while Lyon was out to fetch me.

Georg was a savant when it comes to combat and surely Galleon was not far behind, with these two behind me, there was no hope to begin with but I didn't back down. Lyon was in pain and my consciousness was fading, truncating Lym's sentence, and I was left wondering what she had intended to communicate until I gained my consciousness back and from where I was seated, I saw Lyon in tears.

Her name escaped my lips, but she ignored my word and continued on relaying in detail her Kafkaesque experience while training as an assassin for the Nether Gate. The revelation placed me in mute; it never occurred to me that such smile from her was hiding a horrid past. _Is that a brummagem smile that she showed me all this time? The fact that she didn't tell me anything about this…does that mean she didn't trust me at all? Am I really incapable…a useless Prince…?_

Darkness shrouded my soul, like an edacious emptiness devoured the happiness that kept my head intact. A vespertine fog crept over my mind, slowly sealing the remaining brightness in the room where I was until there was nothing else. In this room where air was only heavy to breathe, even an earthquake did not put a dent to its walls. My face ached, something kept on nagging at me and in the corner of my eyes, I saw Aunt Sialeeds. _What do you need from me anyway? I am nothing but a useless tramp, not even Lym needs me right?_

Lym was there crying, _there's no reason to do that, you have no need of me right?_ I don't know about this night that bared the people's souls and bit by bit Lym's words made sense to me. The princess apologized, she looked down at me…but that was before. She said I made her realize my importance to her and the times when I am not with her. She felt lonely, even with Miakis by her side…she was lonely. "Y-you are my only brother…the only one a-and… I n-need you. Please stay with your sister."

Slender, warm arms surrounded me and tender lips breathe words to my ear. It was a faint word of affection. There's hesitation in my head, I cannot let myself believe carelessly. I asked her. She took her head from my shoulder and stared straight through my dozed-eyes. "I've always been in-love with you P-prince…that's,

"That's why I could never tell you where I came from…I don't know…I felt that you might cast me away should you know, I can't live with that…I don't want to be apart from you. I love you…"

"Lyon, I love you…too." There was definitely wrong with me. My head was growing heavy every minute…_What's happening to me? My eyes are heavy...is that Georg and Aunt Sialeeds?_

"Look what you did Sialeeds, you got the poor Prince drunk and…you Miakis…you got Lym involved too…uh…this is giving me a headache." Georg was furious. I heard them but I don't think I can understand each word correctly maybe if it was a bit slow…but I have no strength to ask them that.

Miakis snaffled a drink from the table just before Galleon could and offered another glass to the fast asleep Lym. She was probably in wonderland now much like the lady resting on my shoulder, I wish to stay longer like this but that may be overstretching it…I don't think I can still feel my limbs and my sight was all blurry. _No way!_

Guh! There's something heavy in my head, forced my eyes open but there was nothing there except for a warm towel. I had a feeling that if it's not of this towel my head was probably splitting open due to the pain. _Is this what a hangover feels?_

"Good morning Prince." A cheerful voice came from the door that opened forcefully to my surprise. _How many days has it been since I heard this greeting for a bright day? Nothing beats a great smile coming from Lyon._

"Morning…" my lips answered back without hesitation. She beamed. Ah! She was definitely back again. Guess, whatever it was that kept her isolated was now out of her system and finally, she can continue being herself.

The prince in me fought hard to find the apposite reaction for each word she said, then she told me, "I'm fine now, Prince. Thank you a lot, Your Highness!"

_Is it the best time to bring the 'I love you' exchange last night…Grr! This is really frustrating…what now?_ Aunt Sialeeds came, ruining the plan I had to speak with Lyon alone. A couple of exchange and she managed to force me out of the bed. Lym was on her way to the altar for her purification rite and Lady Haswar, the Oracle, was waiting for me. We found her and apologized for the last night like it was her last resort.

Lady Sialeeds intervened. She emphasized that her plan worked out anyway and they were able to get the information needed from Lyon. There were some unnecessary revelations but everything ended well, she presumed and I don't want to think about it anymore. Miakis and Lym arrived. She was giving her servant an ear but I don't think Miakis minded her nagging the least. Her arms found me almost immediately and apologized to me in tears.

"Forget about it, Lym. You are my sister, my princess… and I love you nonetheless…"

Aunt Sialeeds broke our melodramatic embrace and made Lym realize that she should prepare for her purification rite instead. With that out of the way, lady Haswar told us that men should leave during the purification rite. A blank card crossed my face until the process was explained. _Basically, the princess and the Oracle were to take a dip, now that's a scene Kyle will offer his life in exchange just for a peek._

Aunt Haswar was willing to provide more details but my hand dismissed the gesture for stuff that was absolutely irrelevant. There was a feeling that I did the right thing after a quick survey of their faces. Georg approved. Galleon nodded but as usual, Lady Sialeeds thinks differently. She gave me a suggesting wink and invited me openly in. "A man must not let opportunities like this go astray…wouldn't you agree Lym?"

Nuts…my headache became worse. That was plain crazy but thankfully not all of my aunts share the same crazy blood. The Oracle explained to us a better way to make use of our precious time and I was all ear. Didn't take a while before the crew was completed, and with me on the lead, our search for the blood-spot mushroom began, the infamous antivenin for Belcoot and the unknown man.

"Ah-you are here, Your Highness" Isato was waiting outside all this time. He was probably the guide the Oracle told us about.

Hours have passed, nothing changed much from the objects around us, green-tall trees and dried leaves on the ground, dangerously-looking creatures Isato warned us about, and the thick fog along with a scent that was almost nauseating. And here I thought searching for a mushroom was easier than appeasing a whole town called Lordlake, _my, why do I have to remember that now?_

"STOP! This is the North Woods…you are not allowed here. LEAVE!"

Thick fog completely covered our path, now the reason why the place was off-limits became clear to me. Isato stood before us, ensuring that we have no need to be in panic, he took out his bow and openly spread his arm, and openly announced his name. And the voice asked him for the reason, reason for bringing humans to their turf. He explained. There was a screeching noise and from the fog, up in the trees, a shadow came and showed a beautiful elfin lady.

"It's been a long time, Isato. When are you coming back?" She frowned. The thick fog gave birth to more shadows of their kind. Each equipped with light swords, bows and arrows.

"You know that I will continue to serve Lady Haswar so long as she's protecting Lunar…There's no other way if we wish to protect our home. I am here today at the Oracle's request; the Prince requires something that only you can provide Urda…" He scowled.

I saw a glimpse of interest in Urda's eyes before her gaze touched my skin. She started by confirming my status as a Prince of Falena, and proceeded to my request and lastly, what I can give in return. She took notice of the dagger hanging on my neck, a gift from His Excellency, my father that never ceased to make his only son proud. She told me that the dagger was enchanted, a very strong one and that it is owned by somebody else.

"No, this dagger is mine… His Majesty gave it to me…" It felt like there was no choice but correct her. She stood by her word. Uck! There was a sudden pain in my head, my eyes wondered lost in focus, and colors meshed creating a blurry picture. I held on to my head with hope of easing the pain, and while the voices around me didn't even make sense, I saw myself falling from a cliff.

Stones carved a wound on my skin, put a dent on my skull and broke my bones. It was a harsh experience and midway while the bottom remained unseen, my body failed to recognize pain. I was numb. My left eye lost vision at the same time a twig of a tree got stuck in my head. I'm not sure what happened next, but my body was pinned to a rock. My effort to move failed, none of my limbs was working and blood flowed out of me to join the water of the Feitas River.

_It has gotten dark. __An endless void welcomed me. That's right, I am dead._


	9. Prince and His Compassion

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Piece 09: Prince and H****is Compassion**

What is death? In sixteen-years of my sorry existence, never have I asked this question, a curiosity left untouched, answer best left in solitude. Once I thought that death was akin to darkness, but I was wrong. Darkness was nothing but the disappearance of light. If there was one thing, deserving not to be explained, death has to be one of those.

To actually witness life slowly being drained out of this body, I felt a curse was imposed upon me. No matter how much I tried to move, none of my limbs could, none of my senses was actually working in full capacity. Still, there was no way I can just accept death. With my nervous system down, I was over-using my eyesight which started to get blurry…until darkness drove me closer to the ripper.

Nothing else can be done…this is the end for me, was all that consumed my thought. Then, a press on my shoulder gave me hope but it didn't last long for a shoot of agonizing pain from my open wounds, decapitated bones and flesh made me realize how seriously I was hurt. _Why can't I just die? Please let me die…I cried and shouted, but I didn't hear anything. There was no pain until a while ago but then…wait, that fall should've made me unconscious, or at least an instant death and losing all that blood should've left me dead. What's happening?_

My face started to swell, at least that's how it felt. For some unknown reason, my sight was back, and there was a faint voice on top of me. There was something heavy on my stomach but it wasn't painful anymore. The image became clear until I can fairly discern a face. "L-lyon!"

Lyon was on top of me, crying, while I was dumbstruck. Unsure of what was happening until Urda explained it all to me. The elves agreed to help but only if I am willing to give them the dagger in exchange for the antidote. Everyone was set against it and while figuring out what can be done. The fog left the forest in place of a strong wind, and along the cliff, Isato found the antidote.

"Yes, but there was no bridge to cross…" Lyon wiped the tears off her now clear face and continued from there. She told me how dead set I was on claiming the antidote and didn't stop until I found a rope bridge that crosses up to the far end where they spotted the mushroom rests.

Tears began to swell on her eyes again as she pointed the place where I lost balance and almost fell, thanks to a rock that managed to catch the unconscious me giving enough time to both Georg and Galleon to fetch me up still unconscious. It pains me to agree but it was really my carelessness that nearly cost me my life, but Urda disagreed.

"It was actually the dagger…that saved you…" Urda grunted.

"What do you mean?" I innocently asked her as everything remained a buggy memory to me. None of the Knights was against her and even Lyon was not saying anything until Urda broke the silence.

"The dagger started to shine? Are you sure…I mean, I don't remember anyway but," confuse and disoriented, my hand held on the dagger again but this time, nothing of some sort happened but they were all dead-set on what they saw. My eyes found the meticulously crafted dagger again, the emblems engraved on its sheath, definitely from Island Nations Federation, a country in the north. "Anyway, I was safe and guess we can leave it at that for now."

Urda stood with a disdainful look in her eyes and pointed an arrow to my face, Lyon and the rest was startled and drew their weapons. Isato was hysterical and bawled on his kin, asking the sort of action she was taking will make all matters worst and that he won't be coming back that way. She simply smirked at his remarks and nonplussed at my unruly gaze. I raised a hand and instructed all Knights to withdraw their sword, somehow, I know that Urda meant no harm and as I have expected her arrows went flying to the opposite side.

What we didn't expect though was the rope attached to her arrow and surprisingly she hanged on to the rope and was able to cross with ease. I was in awe, their versatility and ability to flow with the wind defied the laws of gravity. It was a magnificent view, Urda possessed a beauty above all elves, her green bright eyes and silky, radiant hair akin to the color of the spring leaves could sway any man to her desires.

Her slim and well trimmed body came down fluttering with the needed antidote in her palm. She went not to me but to Isato, handing the plant which the latter took with nothing but a respectful bow.

She watched as Isato offer the antidote to my hands, and asked "…this should be enough to buy Isato's freedom, right? What say you barbarous human…?"

Isato yelled. Urda opened her lips in retaliation. Urging Isato to severe his ties with the humans and return to Alseid, "…stop this Isato, quit being a monk and return to Alseid."

He wasn't my subject and I have no intention to stop him at the least. That scene made me remember about a fight between me and Lym, although it was the other way around, she was the one scolding me and I was in the receiving end. The tension seemed to have eased up while I was daydreaming again, and Isato was rubbing off a headache in his forehead that extended to the back of his head. _Wait, is he bald? Ha! He is, I couldn't tell with his hood always on. He really did turn into a monk. Urda may really have a reason to get angry._

"Kuh! There's no point. We need to get back Prince." Isato sighed. He walked off, ignoring the noise from Urda. Agitated, she rushed to block our path. Georg and Galleon doesn't seem to be in any mood to draw their swords anymore and simply stood back.

"Wait! You can't just leave; you have to give me something, yes, for the mushroom."

He turned back. A wraith of anger and annoyance was behind him. "You were the one who gave me the mushroom…and I don't recall accepting a deal of proper exchange. I know you are a kind woman Urda, and I have nothing but respect for you. Thank you; now let us take our leave…"

A few more twist and she was at a loss, Isato handled her unfounded aggressive behavior with ease. While on the mountain banks, on the trail back to Lunas, he confided that they were best of friends and swore to protect Alseid together. Their belief, however, separated them; Isato truly believed that Alseid can only be protected if Lunas will retain its life while Urda trapped herself believing that humans can protect nothing but do barbarous acts.

Mist have returned and as my feet depart the mountain, I felt a surging strength to say the words, "…humans are barbarous creatures, that may be true but true wisdom should tell you that even the most violent and murderous creature knows how to be kind to their children…I believe humans still have kindness left in them."

"Let's go, Prince!" Lyon hissed. Mist has fully covered the forest by now and the elves has disappeared and mingled with the wind from the east. Georg gave me a smirk with the speech. Didn't occur to me until the Queen's Knights made a fuss, thinking about it was giving me the jimjams, unknowing that I was about to get used to it.

At the foot of the mountain, a bravura demonstration of beauty paraded to welcome our incoming entourage. It was imperative that I show a certain degree of respect even with exhausted body that could impale me to the ground at any given time. Lym offered an equal amount of enthusiasm, which Miakis seemed to have been a part of, and a nod between the Queen's Knights assured that everything else remained as they were, secured and clear of any harms as the downriver from Lunas.

Sialeeds and Haswar dressed me with praises, claiming that they knew firsthand that their beloved Frey will come back safe and successful, surely no one expected me to hug all the credits, and after gathering everyone in the Master's conclave, I was able to share our experience in the mountain, "…Isato greatly helped us."

Lady Haswar thanked her most loyal servant who responded with equal respect, before opening the table for the feast prepared to celebrate the successful purification of the Princess. A shower of praises enveloped Lym, and with little push from Miakis, the princess was caught in a web of perfectly orchestrated plot to ripened her cheeks and make her anxious.

"Kya! That's so cuuuuute Lym…hihii…" Lady Haswar tucked in between her arms, almost crushing her in, Sialeeds and I tugged her out but only after she lost consciousness. The Oracle received an earful of lectures from Sialeeds due to that event, in my thoughts, I know of someone who will gladly offer his life to experience death in the arms of beauty comparable to the radiant yet calm light of the lunar crescent. _That Kyle, without a doubt, he would do it._

Miakis helped Lym to her quarter, and after deciding to withdraw from the night, Isato came barging in with two figures claiming to be part of the Raftfleet troop rousing the curiosity of aunt Sialeeds. She was ready to surrender to her quarter until Isato mentioned the name of the group the two scalawags belongs to.

"Who are these…Isato?" Haswar smirked.

Caught in the act of stealing the gold dust in the Feitas River, Isato was furious, claiming that only death should wait for those who dare to defame the holy ground of Lunas. An example they should be, his voice echoed to my ears. Without minding his exasperated angst, Sialeeds asked for their names.

"Name's Logg and this here, a's my daughter, Lun." The fat middle-aged man with a dumb look in his face and tattered clothing that stinks horribly whizzed. They only look like commoners to me but still, killing them was a bit farfetched and inhumane. Urda invaded my brain at that moment.

"Raftfleet? Hm, do you know who Raja is?" Sialeeds sizzled with excitement.

The two claimed her to be their leader and Lun's grandmother to Sialeeds delight. By the way, she was acting; surely, she was crafting a plot. Now, I was sure it was a mistake not to follow Lym immediately but the law governing such action already determined their fate…_or maybe it didn't?_

Isato was dead-set on punishing the criminals, so called low-life for the atrocity and evil acts they performed against Lunas. Knowing the Oracle and believing in the blood we all shared, there was no way Aunt Haswar will condemn them to death penalty. This was already expected by the grin on Aunt Sialeeds lips. I was made to decide their fate.

For a couple of minutes, I stared at both the offenders. Just simply observing them, he was flat-out a bum, a failure to the species called men, _how could this man have a daughter as beautiful as she?_

Lun may have a brash attitude but undoubtedly a fine specimen, and with training she may even become a good woman. It was a gruesome tug-of-war between my conscience and the Prince that needs to uphold the law. _It would be a shame to end her life now but if I do, that means I will have to spare this man too…guh! The scar on this man's face was scary enough…I will probably have a nightmare tonight._

Isato wished for a death penalty, humanly acceptable punishment for defiling the holy ground of Lunas, while Aunt Sialeeds pushed for taking the two to Raftfleet. Politics made it more difficult to decide but finally, thanks to Aunt Haswar's assurance, and Aunt Sialeeds' authoritative declaration, Isato was bent and agreed to let the Prince take the vagabonds to Raftfleet where they should receive a just punishment for their crimes.

Early morning, Lyon dragged me inside a room prepared to house the two patients brought in Lunas ahead of us. It amazed me to see Belcoot and the unnamed gladiator inside an area similarly arranged to the one used by the spelunkers. Despite the lack of decorations, it would appear that they were comfortable inside and the temperature seemed perfect for a recuperating patient.

Aunt Haswar and Lyon administered the detoxification and hopefully all these were enough to bring them back to perfect health. Lym volunteered to watch over the patients though there was really no need for it with the priests standing by around but she insisted with him being a candidate as her future husband.

"This is a good chance to ditch Lym, Frey…some nobles may think of this as a political moved should news spread about the princess meeting up with Raftfleet. I'm sure you understand how politics truly works…not including the brittle relationship we have for the Godwins as of the moment…" Sialeeds whispered.

It was actually impossible to move around unnoticed with the princess with us, unlike me, my sister was well known, and her face and status have traveled far even to foreign lands. It was no long walk anyway and with the current distance of Raftfleet, it should only take two days to go come back by horses. Haswar watched over us from the window in her room, Sialeeds must've informed her.

Galleon stayed behind with the princess, no objection from my side, and Georg agreed that one Queen's Knight was enough. Galleon smirked at the remark. "Take care of His Highness, Georg Prime."

It was the same narrow path with dangerous cliff hanging by the side that lies in wait for us, the picture of that cliff created vivid images inside my head. _It reminded me of what happened the other day, what I saw yesterday, is it just a possible gruesome death which I could have went through if not saved by my comrades? What about this dagger? Hm, my debt to them only grows; father is it prince-like to be indebted to my own servants? _


	10. Prince and the Dahak

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Piece 10: ****Prince and the Dahak**

Exhausted and drained of strength by the surging sun, staring down on the dry lands, it took a while before a green pasture and tall grasses decorated our path. A couple more hours of horse-back riding, my eyes feasted upon the portable town known to many as Raftfleet. A traveling boat merchant of some sort, I would not have believed if I have not seen it on my own. Boats aligned to one another with only a small wooden bridge dancing along with the river, connecting them to one another, and the crazy number of people roaming around the village of boats completed the Raftfleet.

Lyon answered 'no' when asked if it was her first time to visit Raftfleet, apparently she came to this place before when it was stationed near Sol-Falena. Aunt Sialeeds did give us a quick tour and a brief history about Raftfleet, but we didn't enter any of the boats to get something, nor did we receive any greetings aside from the people who recognized the two figures being dragged by Georg.

"Hey! Logg, wha da f*ck did yo do his time? Kisara wel hav yo head fo' sho…" asked by what seemed to be a fisherman of sort with a towel wrapped around his head. Logg waved his hand, shying his head away, docking below to the armpit he didn't reach. It did not amuse Lun at all and gave his father a knee before hammering the fault to him.

"Wah! Why did I listen to you? Guh! Mom will surely kill us…" she realized.

"Keh! Fancy friends yo have there Logg," added by the old fat guy standing next to a rundown boat. Amazing that it was able to withstand the wave despite the bruises and old woods that kept it intact for who knows how long.

Brushing through the folks of Raftfleet, and after crossing a number of bridges, a short, wide and red pass perfect to what Aunt called the dragon tail waved a welcome for us. In the middle of the pass, there stood a lady with a turban and overlay of clothes that wrapped her huge potential which she didn't seem shy to hide. Her warm greeting, motherly figure and fine approach showed her gracious background and position.

"Welcome to Dahak Your Highness. If you would please…Admiral Raja is expecting you." She openly invited. She seemed to know both the captives, her piercing gaze ignited flame and could almost kill. She adamantly ignored them both and led us all inside of what she called the Dahak after introducing herself first of which she almost forgot after throwing a gaze at Logg. "Please pardon me, Your Highness. I am Kisara, assistant to the admiral. Please come in…"

Kisara introduced a woman seating in the middle of the meeting room. Admiral Raja of the Raftfleet breezed us with a grin stuck on her face at the sight of me. Hard to believe that she was already past her golden age, information casually spilled by Aunt Sialeeds after she opened the door. They completed an exchange of greeting before her attention jumped over me, "Oh, it has been a long time since I last saw you, Your Highness…what a fine young man you've grown to…"

A simple detour opened up the pages of history during the Armes invasion where the Admiral played an integral part in halting the advances of the enemy nation. Excited and curious to hear the adventures of my father, King Ferid, my ears were wide all throughout the exchange. Absolutely worth all my time until Admiral Raja cut the chase and introduced her subordinate, Kisara, formally as her aide and second-in-command.

"I am pleased to meet you, Your Highness. As the admiral said, I am at your service…I hope that my husband and daughter did not do something so stupid that would require His Highness to come visit us in this place personally." She inquired. Lun and Logg were shaking the whole time, probably expecting something horrible that they couldn't even dare speak for themselves. It was actually a fact that they didn't spill a word since reaching Dahak.

Aunt Sialeeds explained. With legerity, she noted that it was I, the Prince of Falenas, has decided to spare the lives of these two ignoramuses and didn't divulge their crimes for public consumption. Defiling a sacred place was punishable by death, and there was no way the law of Falena would allow any punishment aside from death by hanging them in public.

"You, did you know what you just did?" bawled Kisara to her husband. "Your Highness, I am in your debt. I will make sure to repay your kindness in the future…women of Raftfleet repay their debts twice over. "

"Well said Kisara," confirmed by Admiral Raja. Released to their custody, Logg and Lun were taken to the back room, behind Admiral Raja, and aside from the painful howls and agonizing cries, nothing else escaped the cramped area.

It was painful just to listen to their cries. In preparation of a long talk, Admiral Raja took us and sat down comfortably for a much regal matter, "…actually you came at a very crucial time. Tell me Prince, how long have you been out of the castle?"

It has been more than a week now counting the days we spent traveling to Raftfleet. The journey would have been short if there was no business about Belcoot and the unknown man, Lyon explained. A calm face of Raja responded. "That means, you don't know yet…no, I guess no one In Falena knows about it?"

Dark cloud wrote a line on her forehead, and her hesitation only managed to make us worry. She took out a letter below her table, the only one in the room, and showed it for a read, it was a letter demanding a complete and unconditional surrender of all Raftfleet. The day before yesterday, when the letter came, she immediately dispatched men to investigate what was happening in Sol-Falena and bring light to the confusion.

Confident that this was all just a misunderstanding, Raja accepted my offer to clear the details on my return to Sol-Falena. She has no one to depend on and appreciated all the assistance her prince could offer. Aunt Sialeeds affirmed and assured the Raftfleet commander that Falena hasn't forgotten her heroics during the Armes invasion.

"…that is what I hope Sialeeds." Raja whispered.

Gazing at the sun peeking on a new day was a moment I will never get tired of, Lyon found me in that state on the deck of Dahak, wasting my hours away simply bathing on the first ray of light of the day.

"Are you ready, Prince? The princess must have been waiting for our return…" a hint of concern echoed through her voice. If something was amiss in the capital, I should hurry to sister's side. I just hope that this was nothing but some sort of crap but with the letter having the seal of Her Majesty, only the worse things come to mind.

I gave a nod but remain silent. Lyon understood and quietly followed me down the hall, outside Dahak where my entire subject including aunt Sialeeds was waiting. Kisara was behind her Admiral, it was an honor to be sent this way, and even in castle this treatment doesn't come free. Admiral simply bid a warm farewell, and not a word regarding the letter, she was probably concern with the ears around us.

"Please be safe… your Highness." Raja smiled.

Kisara stood behind the Admiral and thanked me again for delivering her husband and daughter back to her, I can feel her passion in protecting her family and providing what was necessary. A few steps and were almost out the floating city, I was able to throw a last gaze and it amazes me to watch the omnium-gatherum of people coming from different background and diverse status.

A change of route led us closer to the East Palace, the soldiers and priests erupted into a callithump, unsure of what was happening, Georg volunteered to investigate, "…let me handle this."

Moon was absent tonight, the sunset lingering in the horizon when we arrived has long gone and it has been quite a while since Georg went out. Lyon and Sialeeds were getting impatient but there was no way I would allow us to separate at this time. Rustling leaves fighting against the wind from the east took me by surprised and almost alerted the roaming guards.

"Shh!... your Highness, its Georg!" Lyon hissed.

He saw it. A horde of Godwin soldiers marching to Lunas, all the suspicion was true and the letter in Raja's hand was perpetrated by that man. Sialeeds assured that it can only be the man holding that much hatred to the royal family and has the power to go against the might of the ruler of Falena. "…Marscal Godwin."

"Lym…she's in danger." There was no doubt that if the Godwin's target, nothing else but the throne, the princess holding the power to declare the future of Falena, definitely essential to all of their plans.

Racing with the wind, our forces went behind Lunas, hoping to have arrived earlier than the marching soldier who used a much better ground. As expected, the Godwin was able to reach Lunas ahead of us, and from where we are standing, Haswar and Isato were captured. Lym, please be safe.

"Don't worry Frey falenan women aren't so weak." Sialeeds cheered with a soft voice.

"This made it crystal clear that Godwin betrayed Her Majesty." Georg concluded but I wasn't satisfied.

"It was impossible for Sol-Falena to lose in strength against Godwin this easily, not with His Majesty, unless they gained allies inside Sol-Falena," it was only an assumption but both Georg and Sialeeds agreed.

"That man…" Lyon interrupted. "…he was from the Nether Gate."

"Assassins?" Calm and tender looking face, it was the same man waiting for the audience of Her Majesty before we left the capital days ago. Horrible thoughts clouded my mind, worried over the health of His Majesty and the Queen, upset of the unknown whereabouts of Princess Lymsleia.

"Don't move."

Suddenly, a blade was pointing at my neck, slowly my eyes followed the voice, and immediately on my left stood a familiar figure. He was no stranger to us; an easy-going and laid-back personality shaped his face. The short-blond hair he has on includes a calm and preserved feature.

"Uh, two beautiful ladies, a dangerous man with a patch on and a loving prince, I think I hit the jackpot this time…at last I found you Prince." sighed by the guy. He relaxed and sheathed his sword. It amazed me to meet a person with skills that may go at par against Georg, there was no room for me to counter and he was able to control my movement, ensuring that none of my friends have the time to provide assistance.

Rain of question poured out for him soon as his name was divulged. He hailed from the infamous Lindwurm Mercenary Brigade and has no recollection of what happened after joining the Sacred Games aside from meeting the Princess of Falena when he woke up.

"That means…the antidote worked." Lyon was relieved.

It pleases me to see Lyon delighted but the whereabouts of my sister takes priority so I asked him. In the midst of the mist protected by the shadow of the forest, the elves from Alseid protected her. The princess was waiting with old Galleon and her personal guard Miakis while Richard has been on a qui vive all this time, in wait for our return, eager to repay the debt of saving his life.

Betrayed by the Godwin, it can only mean disaster for Falena, it also means that the letter received by Admiral Raja did came from Sol-Falena, now, who knows what happened to the King and Her Majesty. Noise from the juxtaposed soldiers and arms crawled to our attention, and a shift of control introduced a colleague of Georg Prime. It was impossible to not notice with the Queen's Knight's armor boosting his authority over the Godwin soldiers.

"Tch! …Zahhak, that bastard, so he donned his true color," cursed by Georg.

"We need not do something here…I don't think they will hurt Haswar either, our priority should be to protect Lym. Let's go!" With legerity, Sialeeds was able to pinpoint the rightful solution to our current issue. Nothing else can be offered right now, aside from our prayers. _Please be safe, Aunt Haswar._


	11. Prince and His Majesty

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Piece 1****1: Prince and His Majesty**

Sunset below the mountain of Alseid, our eyes were filled by the wonderful and radiant colors of the flowers at the end of our path living steadily without any worries aside from the brainless mountain-climbers that may stumble and end their struggles after accidentally stepping on them. Miakis almost made that mistake but Urda saved their meaningful yet short-lived life.

"Stop! Filthy humans!" Urda scolded her. She was cold against everyone else and thinking that she may have a good reason for hating humans was my only escape for letting her ran that tongue of hers unchallenged, well, the fact that she serve as our guide through this forest was part of it. She must've hated humans but she never did anything spiteful and even helped us when in need.

We're at the bottom of the mountain and the next village was at sight. "You really helped us out there Urda. You have our thanks."

"I am only doing what Isato asked me, now, be gone!" Urda bellowed.

It has been dormant for a couple of hours that we were traversing this escape from Lunas but the volcano called patience of Aunt Sialeeds exploded, she went directly to confront Urda but the latter only gave a murderous gaze and disappeared within the mist leaving a wounded pride of a royalty. She continued to curse Isato's friend until a colorful sight with harrowing taste coat the surroundings.

Haud village. This was definitely the place. Energized with the arrival of new guests, the townfolks erupted into a callithump. It was entertaining at the least. At that time, Sialeeds was already drained of her energy, she doesn't even want to complain unlike Georg.

"I don't know if I can take this. This is an attack to my senses…"

Counting the troubles we had, it was a complete disaster and I can only guess that attack on Lunas wasn't the end of it. Lyon called. Her face expressed melancholy mood and concerned gape to my direction. I meant to say not worry but guess a smile will do for the moment. "Are you really okay, Prince?"

The cargo on my back was becoming a bit too heavy, well, it has been so long since the last time I piggyback someone. Looking at the sleeping face of Lym resting on my shoulder now, was my escape to this nightmare that befalls to our family. Somewhere in my mind, I was hoping that this was all but a dream.

"You need to take a rest now prince, I will take care of the princess should she require anything." Miakis was back to her position. To tell her the truth, the travel had me exhausted, include the lack of sleep, I can tell that my fatigue was way above limit. Lym was already resting in her room, laid her down to the bed myself, and kissed her goodnight.

Outside the room, two able fighters were waiting for me. The brigade was waiting for your return, I presumed when I asked Richard. A scratch from his head and weak smile was all he could muster for an answer. Belcoot was more formal and addressed me kindly before requesting to take a leave. He wanted to check on someone named Marina and ensure her safety.

"My life… I owe it to her too... and I intend to repay her before I can repay His Highness." He answered when asked of his relationship with the woman. Marina, it was probably the lady crying hysterically when we left Stormfist. There was no way for me to hinder them both anyway though I am sure to miss their swords.

"I doubt that this will be the last time we'll see each other anyway, until then take care of yourselves…" hopeful that my benevolence reached them and on the door Galleon was waiting and guarding the only entrance to the fully rented floor.

Bushed and sleepy, Aunt Sialeeds found me sitting beside my room's door, at least that's as far as I can remember then someone carried me. My arms around her shoulder, her scent and the feel of her body saved me the trouble of guessing; with sleepy and almost closed off eyes, I forced myself to see her radiant face and bless my night with her bright jest. She was again by my side. Lyon was.

Darkness has sipped in through the window, anxiety probably woke me. I don't have to guess that it was already night time. Pulled myself up and sat on the bed, across the floor, a lady was dozing off. Lyon woke up, wiped the drool on her face that made me laugh and gave me a warm smile.

"You should've slept in your room Lyon. Don't tell me they run out [of room]." She smiled and a greeting came after. She didn't ask for one in the first place. Really stubborn lady, I said but she doesn't mind at all so long as she can protect the prince, she said. She promised His Majesty to do so and she won't have it another way. There was no way to win her the argument, in many years that were together, she never backed down, not even once.

She urged me to go back to sleep. It was enough, I told her. I don't think I can sleep with the safety of Her Majesty in my mind. There was a knock on the door, instantly my hand was reaching for my weapon only to be surprised by the sister who seeks more attention. It was Lym with Miakis lurking behind her whispering another plot in her ears. It won't hurt anyway so I listened to her.

She wanted to explore Haud village, why won't she, this was practically the first time she spent long days outside the palace and not including her first time to this town. Without a doubt, its Miakis' idea but there was nothing else to do anyway, and everyone needs a breather for the meantime.

"Haud village is practically Barows territory so I don't think we are in danger here Lym, so I think we can go. What do you think Miakis… Sir Georg, Sir Galleon?" The knights were outside the room waiting for an opportunity. The lot of them entered the room, Lyon was of course against it, and thinking along the line of security but no matter how many the knights would like to oppose, Lym has decided.

Wearing simple clothing akin to the commoners, we ventured forth regardless of what the Knights have said. Miakis, Lyon and Georg ended up guarding our little escape from reality. Weird performers and entertainers somehow met our expectations, street foods on the sides, loud and melancholic music that energized our souls made this a night to remember.

"I hope we can come back again to this place… someday." Lym understood. This tranquil and joyful night was temporary and come morning, the danger we escaped from will be waiting for us.

Except for Georg, the Knights gave me a nod, I'm sure they understand my decision to go with a foolish and dangerous adventure, all this was to give a ten year old girl an ample time to grow up and be ready for the tempest ahead of us. It was merely a wish for a brother to support and help a young and fragile sister, but within hours, she was able to conquer herself.

Admit it or not, she made me realize that the girl who was merely following her brother has grown into a fine young lady. While staring at her, a whisper escaped to the wind, _I promise you Lym, that I, your brother, Freyjadour Falenas, will do everything in his power to accede you to the throne. _

"I am sure that you will become a fine queen someday Lym."

"Thank you, brother." She added before her gaze return to the dancing elves introduced by a performer who called himself Cornelio. Those DoReMi elves were giving off good and charming sounds, Lyon commented. It surprised both me and Lym. She was into the music and didn't hear any of the exchange at all. Without knowledge of the atmosphere, she went and cleared the dramatic tone. Something Miakis made sure not to let escape and criticized her for paying too much attention to the music after going against the escapade in the first place.

Lym chuckled. I was having a hard time stopping my lungs from laughing out loud while she innocently asked what was happening. Soon all of us were laughing minus Lyon with a concern and troubled look plastered on her face.

"Hng! WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Lyon screamed. Her voice bounced of the wall; the conductor of the DoReMi elves was distracted. Cornelio threw disgust and stared at the offender who sat down in a hurry, hoping to avoid the spear-like gaze of the visitors.

Her cheek was a ripe tomato, glistening due to the sweat of embarrassment she reluctantly received from the attention that surrounds her. My hand unconsciously hunted hers and asked Miakis to stop teasing her. It was imperative that we all enjoy this night. The remainders of the concert made us feel a bit uneasy with the unruly gaze of Cornelio but generally everyone must have enjoyed the little adventure.

A thank you from Lym and we wrapped up everything for the night and head back to the inn. Sialeeds was at the stair, her face a picture of jealousy, angst and discontent. She must have felt abandoned and discarded, well, its not like anyone can just barged on her door and not receive a great lump of reward. I had a feeling that this will take a while, won't hurt to be prepared.

Dizziness struck my head; suddenly the stairs was a bit blurry for my vision and there, I saw myself bleeding, wounded and my hand painted in red inside what seemed like the chamber of the Queen. Gizel and that Childerich was in front of me with a blood-tainted sword in his hand and behind them was Lord Marscal, he was furious and spewing the end of the line for the Falenan.

"Childerich, you fool! Father why did you act irrationally?" that was Gizel. A parent-child argument ensued and Gizel was driven to the corner.

"This wasn't part of the plan father, we only need to put Sialeeds next in line to the throne and I as her husband…" Gizel reasoned.

"Don't be a fool Gizel. Are you willing to give up our dreams for the likes of Sialeeds? Perhaps if she accepted your offer when you talked to her in Stormfist but that cursed woman played with your heart. Am I right? I am right, correct!" Marscal was sure of himself absolute and authoritative, the kind that doesn't value life dearly.

"She doesn't plan to be queen in the first place, so we need to change our plan. Sialeeds, Lymsleia…or Haswar, it doesn't really matter."

Marscal ordered to threaten Arshtat but Childerich was too impatient to receive such mission. Father fought back and the end-result was in front of me now. Tainted by my blood, flowing down from the wound on my gut, slowly my consciousness was fading away, one missed footing and I have lost balance. Warm and gentle hands helped me lie down; face looking up the painting on the ceiling.

"Is that you Arshtat?"

It wasn't my own but I am more than adequate to recognize that it was the voice of my father. I can see everything clearly yet the actions and voices weren't my own. It didn't take long for me to know that I am looking through the eyes of His Majesty.

"Yes, my dear. Your Arshtat is here…" Her Majesty answered with tears in her eyes. Her face engrossed with sadness, father asked her not to cry and that she must stay strong, but she answered with bitter smile. The image was slowly fading and I know His Majesty was in grave danger, her tears and eyes made me realize that.

"I am sorry Arshtat, I know I promised…but, guess I won't be able to protect you after all…" _*cough*_

A strange blinding light started to cover my vision that soon her face disappeared. Her voice continued to echo sobbing within the warm radiance. "No, Ferid. You protected me… you made your promise. This time, I will protect you."

"Damn woman, Childerich, finish her off," Marscal shouted.

Uck! I started telling myself that this was all but a dream. Tried to close my eyes but the picture remained. He was probably looking at the same image. I can't help but feel the pain that he was having now. With a sword that pierced the heart of the woman you admired, seeing the blood flow without restraint, and the glow of light disappearing from her eyes felt closer to hell.

A loud laughter echoed within the hall of the chamber and suddenly blood gushed out from Her Majesty's wound. In the corner of my eye, Childerich was there. He pulled his sword and with maniacal gaze, he licked on his blood-stained sword and seemed to get off watching the life of Her Majesty flow out of the wound he inflicted with joy and self fulfillment.

His Majesty, with a course voice, called for Her Majesty's name. Her body was in shock, from the pain, I am no longer sure what was happening but she remained motionless until she fell beside her beloved husband. Father, although in grave pain himself, using the last bit of his strength, turned his head to look at her face once more.

"Thank… you. Fer… id…" Her Majesty uttered. Her eyes remain peeled, staring at me; her lips close and has no need to breathe any pain anymore. She was free at last and found her very own peace. And there was silence. And then there was a voice. It was His Majesty. I am still unsure if all these were real or just a dream but I remember all of it.

Everything until I finally opened my eyes. Ceiling covered my vision. I was back on my bed and Lyon was beside me fast asleep. Tears have created a river on my face and I know I wanted to believe that all of it was nothing but a dream. Somehow, the tears kept on flowing and the scene played back in my head, repeating the pain, as though ensuring that I needed suffer more. Vibrissa on my nostril may have thickened since it became harder to breathe. It was logical to think that way, perhaps, but it doesn't explain the heavy stack on my chest, crushing my heart.

"Prince… what's wrong?" Lyon whispered. Instanly, I covered my eyes and wiped the tears off my face while saying that it was nothing. She stood and fetched me a water to drink which I took from her without asking. She told me then that I was out for a couple of minutes and Galleon helped me to bed. The rest was back on the lounge below waiting for me to gain consciousness.

My feet crossed the floor, put the glass on the side and stared at the night through the only window in the room. Asking myself what I would do if the dream came out true. At that time, yellow bright light covered the sky but only temporary, the light became white and disappeared, exploding in the sky and returned back to Sol-Falena. _The radiant light, which was supposed to ease my soul, sent thousand of horrible thoughts to my mind while I ask myself hoping none of it was the truth, what is happening?_


	12. Prince and the Royal Family

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Piece 12: Prince and the Royal Family**

Great orange sky captured my interest that day and along the Feitas River, I saw myself running in frenzy. Somebody was following me but I don't want to be captured by him. I was told that he was a warrior, a strong one and there was no way for me to defeat him with my small hand so I kept on running. At the end of the line, a beautiful lady was standing with a radiant and bright smile written on her immaculate face.

She was calling for me. The lady knows my name and I answered, "Mother, help me…"

Mother ran. She knelt and opened her arms, and waited for me to make the landing and climb to her embrace. A young baby voice reverberated on my ear. It was me making that sound. My hands clapped and then I pointed at the warrior following me. I want mom to punish the man. I saw her make a pouting face and cast a sharp eye.

"Don't scare our boy, Ferid." She shielded me.

"Ha-haha, little Frey came running to mother again, you should stop doing that Frey," he warned with his finger saying a no-no.

It felt like I did something so terrible and so I cried. I made sure they know that I didn't meant for it, I made a loud cry.

"Look what you did, uh, that's it, you are ban from entering the room tonight," she ordered.

"What?" His face turned sour. Later, he did everything to make me laugh and asked Arshtat to forgive her. He promised not to scare me again. He went on for hours, until I felt responsible and smiled. She smiled the same way and gave me a kiss. It was warm and nice. I want mom to give me embrace and kiss again.

Suddenly the sun lost its brilliance, the radiant light disappeared to a far away void and she went missing too. I ran with no one on my tail. I ran with no one waiting for me. And there was a total darkness.

My feet became cold. There was something on the floor where I am standing. The murky and muddy nature had me curious so I knelt down. Two shadows of balls had me curious so I move closer only to see eyes looking at me. His Majesty and the Queen was staring at me. They were dead. They were killed. They're gone.

"No… no..-no…NO!" I woke up with a soaked shirt, covered in sweat and running out of breath. It was a dream. I was back in my dark room with a beam from the weak moonlight. The light seeped in from the window showing me a shadow of a lady seating beside my bed. Lyon must have been so tired. She didn't even budge even after making this much noise. The dream came back to me.

This was my memory of childhood. It was my memory of my mom. Back to my bed, slowly I found the pillow, ensuring that Lyon won't be startled, I lie awake. Gazing at the ceiling, my mind started to wonder elsewhere and started to remember the joys I had in the palace with Her Majesty. '_No,__I__shouldn__'__t__think__like__tha__t,__they__are__still__fine,__I__know__they__are.__'_

A piercing ray of light suddenly broke the night, leaking inside through the window. Lyon was surprised while I crumbled down on the floor. My hand automatically reached for the door knob, '_No,__this__sensation__… __it__'__s__the__same__…_'

Lyon called, "What's wrong, Prince?"

My shadow disappeared from that room as I hurried down the inn where the rest were blinded by the raging light that covered the sky of Falena. Exploded in the sky and disappeared back into the direction of Sol-Falena. Sialeeds crumbled down, mumbling the name of the only sister she have.

'_This__is__not__happening__…_' My eyes wondered around, I need to find her. She was at the corner shriveling. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her. "You don't have to worry Lym, I am sure that His Majesty and the Queen are safe."

"But we don't know that brother, you aren't sure of that so don't say that! …Two years ago when mother took the rune for herself, the same thing happened, you know about it, you were there too …and Aunt Sialeeds. The scholars told us that the same event happened before when the sun rune change owner, was removed and when the current owner died…"

"You aren't sure about that either Lym!" this was probably the first time that I shouted at her. She carried on crying, the tears doesn't seem to cease. '_We__are__all__just__confuse__d...right?_'

The faith was slowly leaving me. Hope was at the farthest end and I don't think there's a way to get there. Should they hear about the dream that I was having recently, I can only picture the worst of the situation. Aunt Sialeeds did not say a single word until her feet took a step on the nearby stair, the only way to her room on the second floor. "Frey, Lym, you should take a rest for the meantime. We won't be able to think properly with exhausted mind after all… Georg, Galleon, Miakis, and Lyon, please make the proper arrangement. We will go to Rainwall tomorrow."

Miakis helped the princess to her room. Everyone disappeared to their respective areas except for me. I remained standing in the middle of the hall until a pair of hand held my face. I didn't know that she stayed behind, waiting for me, all the while.

"Lyon," she responded without delay and offered me a smile. The kind that eased up my mind and rejuvenated my soul, "…lets have a good rest Lyon."

"Yes, Your Highness." And she assisted me to my room before going to her own.

Fully aware that I should be asleep to prepare for tomorrow but an ominous feeling kept me from enjoying the luxury of the bed, there was no way it was intuition but I was glad to listen to my soul. Shadows behind the door told me trouble and when the door swung open by force, a masked man in black was revealed. The nether gate assassins caught up with us.

"ASSASSINS!" I heard a voice from Lym's room. I am sure that was Miakis. If she was with her, my sister should be fine. At that moment, my concern was with the two assassins.

A double-edged dagger quickly hunted for my head, jumping off the bed with only a nun-chaku in my hand, worst thing can only happen from here on. '_I__need__to__get__out__of__here__…' _with that in mind, my eyes looked for any possible exit. The door was already out of the question, I evaded to my left again after a successful parry. There was no way I can keep dodging their sword and dagger in a cramped up room.

'_Huh!__Shadow?__That__'__s__right__…' _there was no room for hesitation, I can only move forward from my position. Weird image came warning me, they seemed real that I sat on my knee to prevent it from happening. The assassin in front of me was probably mystified. In this dark room where even seeing was an arduous task, I was able to predict his next attack and evade effortlessly.

While I was at it, I pierced my nunchaku to his throat. '_Remember__to__aim__at__the__vital__points__of__your__enemy,__you__must__always__think__how__to__survive__and__gain__the__upper__hand__in__any__given__situation__…__especially__in__a__duel__or__a__battle._' That was Georg Prime giving me advice during the Sacred Games.

Dagger was thrown again, this time I was able to shield myself using the wobbly assassin, grabbed him by the chest and pushed him on the side to the direction of his comrade. With no other option, I jumped out the window, hoping for a good fall, and below a huge guy with a weird tomahawk style of hair hurled a spear by the window. I had a feeling that he was there for an ambush. Rolling down the grass, I was able to lighten my fall and felt no injury at the least. Having less strength but great agility compensated me well this time.

The guy was huge but there was no doubt in my mind that I should defeat him before going back to save Lym. An air of foppery surrounded him but with that strength and body, should he follow me inside, I have decided to defeat him here.

"Proceed to the Inn!" The Mohawk guy commanded the shadows behind him. Readily equipped, each one made their way inside the inn and surrounded me.

'_There__was__no__way__for__me__to__go__back__with__their__sheer__numbers,__but__should__I__inflict__a__great__damage__to__the__leader,__it__may__disrupt__the__assassins__and__the__other__will__have__time__to__escape__,_' was my plan.

I had a feeling that I may fall from this battle but regardless, I have decided to push forward and fight. Using the tri-nunchaku and arranged it akin to a staff with a length of nine feet. Using the pole for increased momentum and strength for the jump, I was way above the Mohawk guy. He was sure of his strength and defended, holding the spear above his head but he probably missed the other form of my weapon.

This battle made me remember something about this tri-nuchaku, it was a gift from my mother who understood my strength and said, '_…__this__weapon__has__the__same__versatility__you__have__Frey.__Would__you__like__to__have__it?_'

At impact, loosening the lock beforehand, the third part of the weapon disengaged and swung at the back of his head. And before hitting the ground, I loose the first part and made a hit to his chin. It may be weak but it served me well to know that those were vital points that even a well-trained warrior could hardly develop. He succumbed to his weakness and lost the power to his knee, but he prevented the fall with only a spear.

"Kuh! You've become really strong, Your Highness."

"Frey, what are you doing?" This voice was from Aunt Sialeeds looking down from the window where I made the jump. Lyon and Lym were beside her. They were safe and finally I was able to make a deep breath. It was only then that I realized, I was attacking an ally. The top brass from the east, made a name for himself that could rival the man, Dilber, from the west.

"General Boz, thank you and please accept our apology in behalf of His Highness," Lyon sincerely express regret.

Unintentional as it may seem, it doesn't change the fact that I injured General Boz Wilde but he told me not to make fuzz over it and he was in no position to apprehend me anyway. It was a spur of the moment, he said. And it doesn't give him the plus should the public know about him being defeated by the Prince in a one-on-one duel.

"Your Highness, I would like you to meet Lady Luserina, daughter of Lord Barows. She's been handling the affairs of Rainwall for a while now. Lady Luserina, please take good care of His Highness." Boz introduced the Barows family as we took a step into their mansion. A fair lady and definitely a beauty worth any man's time, and the moment she opened her lips, I have but praise for her kindness and hospitality.

"Please accept my sincerest apology, Your Highness. I wasn't able to prepare for your arrival. We have a pressing issue for sometime now, you see, my father and brother hasn't come back yet but... we can talk about it later. I have prepared a room for you and your aide. Please make use of the Barrows Mansion as you would the Palace."

Barows Mansion, needless to say the home and the center of power for the Barows family, I was able to visit the city once before but looking at it now gave me the impression of a highly capable administrator. It only gave me doubt whether she was truly the daughter of that man.

"What do you think of my lady, Your Highness?" Boz intruded.

"Uhm! General Boz, I don't think this is the time for such nonsense… I am sure His Highness needs a rest. Please follow me, Your Highness. I will show you to your rooms," Luserina wasn't able to fully cover her blushing face that was blown by her wobbly voice.

Soon as I made my entrance to the room, the bed was already pulling me to its arms. My eyes were heavy and my body beaten, I have no time to take a sip of the tea Luserina prepared when she made it back to the room. I no longer have any collective of what have transpired after bidding a gratitude to her and she left the room.

Travel from Haud to Rainwall took at least a third of the day even by horse, and including the exhaustion and pressure we took until reaching Haud village, it wasn't a surprise to feel a great fatigue and succumb to the pleasure of resting the whole day. It was night time when I rose up from my bed. Moon bore witness to the calm night of Rainwall.

"Ah, that feels great," soft fur on my skin brushing off the cold water provided a refreshing feeling. Spare clothes were provided by Luserina laid close to my bed, anticipating the need that I may require. A smile crossed my face. '_She__really__is__great._'

There was a cool breeze in the air, wind from the garden took the fragrance of the flowers with it and the evening elevated to a great one after I opened the window. A shadow in the garden urged me to have a little stroll and I'm glad I did.

"Shouldn't you grab a dinner or something, Prince." It was Georg Prime. He wasn't even looking but was able to identify the owner of the crude shoes that intruded the garden.

I am not sure why, but it felt good to simply talk to him like this. And without a pause, I told him everything about the dagger and the visions I had. He listened closely and told me, "…the same thing happened when Ferid saved my life, he said it was the dagger that saved me and he only acted upon it. I didn't listen before but I guess it won't hurt to tell you how he thought that thing works.

"First off, he was calling that rune…the Death Rune." He told me about the rune at the hilt which absorbs the blood that was inside the handle of the dagger. According to father, the bearer of the rune will have a vision of the possible death of whoever's blood was in the dagger. He included that father was able to test it on ten people and saw their deaths ten minutes before the actual. He was only able to thwart one and that was with Georg.

For years, he felt responsible for not being able to save the lives of those comrades and was the reason why father left the military of Island Nation and ended up in Sol-Falena. Georg Prime turned around with solemn gaze, "You know about how he invited me to the palace, right?"

'_Yes._' I responded with a nod.

"He said to the letter, come to Sol-Falena… Georg, I want you to see my boy. I bet he'll be stronger than me." Georg confided. He looked up staring at the blank sky. He fought hard not to show his weak side but I felt the pain inside my heart as well.

I don't want to believe that the rune has the capability mentioned by Georg because if it did, my father and Her Majesty, no, I mustn't think of it. I inspected the dagger instead and found a lid below the handle. There was some blood stain inside, I tried to pour it out but the container was empty so I asked Georg, "What happened to the blood inside, if the donor of the blood had died."

"I don't know Frey. I don't think I want to know right now…" he said.

A voice in my head was telling me that the blood must have been absorbed by the rune, but a part of me was saying '_no_,' that it was impossible to begin with. That everything will be cleared up soon. I hoped that was the case. I have hope that we can go back to that day as I gaze on the dark night…but the future ahead seem lonely and black.


End file.
